Rush Hour 3?: FF7 Style
by Snap Crackle Pop34
Summary: Ch. 11 up! When Vincent goes missing in the past (our present), it's up to the AVALANCHE members to get him back...along with the help of....James Carter! R&R Please!
1. Another Mission

* A/N: Okay, this is my first Final Fantasy Fic ever ... don't kill me lol. I got this idea last night,  
and I didn't see this done anywhere else, so if this has been done before, screw it. I'm  
doing it cause I thought it was funny. Mmkay, please tell me what you think after you  
read! *  
  
## Cloud's POV ##  
  
It was a kind of cloudy morning. I had just walked into Tifa's bar for my usual  
morning coffee. "Hey Teef," I greeted as I walked in to take a seat. I wasn't smiling or  
anything, but she's my friend, she knows all that I've been through. There's never really  
much to smile about in my case. I'm not saying I'm completely unhappy, just not all that  
often.  
  
"Hi Cloud! The usual?" she asked while wiping down her counters. I always came in  
early to help her out. She's had a lot of success with her bar, so I come in early in the  
mornings to help her out with it.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I said taking down chairs.  
  
"Sleep well?" she asked while starting to make my coffee.  
  
"All right, how about you?"  
  
"Like a baby," she said smiling at me. "I almost didn't wake up!"  
  
Tifa's always in a good mood. Even if she isn't happy, she'll put a smile on your face.  
"I love you," I said smiling a little bit.  
  
"Oh, I know you do," she said laughing a little. I walked over to her as she pushed  
the coffee mug towards me. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cocoa goodness. That  
coffee is what got me up in the morning. It was some good coffee man.  
  
I opened my eyes to see Tifa staring at me with squinted eyes. "Are you okay?  
You've done that every morning for a month."  
  
"This is something I look forward to every morning," I told her.  
  
'You have GOT to relax a lot more if coffee is what you look forward to every  
morning," she said shaking her head. I drank my coffee while she was preparing things for  
her workday. Her employees starting arriving and helped her out. Another person came in  
too. I didn't stay to see who it was though. I had to leave to visit Barrett. We had a game  
of cards to settle. When I had arrived at his house, he greeted me with the usual.  
  
"CLOUD! I'M GONNA WHOOP YA SPIKEY ASS THIS TIME Y'HEAR?!" he  
bellowed at me as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"Sure Barrett," I said patting him on his shoulder as I walked into his house. We  
walked to his living room and sat down by the coffee table. He got out his playing cards,  
and before we knew it, we were deep into our game of Spit.  
  
He slapped a deck. "OH! Booyah!" he yelled in victory.  
  
"One round, Barrett. I won the other three so far," I countered. I love competition.  
Especially against Barrett. He's into it too.   
  
"All I know is that I will come out on top you lazy motha-"  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Marlene finished. Marlene, Barrett's daughter, didn't like her  
father's cursing. She was now nine years old and wise beyond her years.  
  
"I'm sorry Marlene," Barrett said apologizing to his daughter.  
  
"Good, cause I might not forgive you next time," she said sticking her tongue out at  
her dad.   
  
"What was that?" Barrett said getting up to playfully chase her around the house.  
  
"Oy," I sighed. "Here we go again." I sat on the couch for about ten minutes before I  
realized Barrett probably forgot I was there. He's such a family man. So I left for my  
house. As I was walking Tifa stopped me.  
  
"Cloud!" she yelled running up to me from her bar. She was panting and out of  
breath.   
  
"Is something wrong?" I said hoping nothing was wrong.  
  
"Yes, terribly wrong," she said with her voice full of concern. She grabbed my hand and jerked me towards her bar. She shoved me into a booth along  
with the unidentified mad I saw earlier.  
  
"Um...what's going on?" I asked Tifa.  
  
"The problem," the man said, "has to do with an AVALANCHE member."  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Vincent," Tifa answered. "He's vanished! Into a portal!"  
  
"What?!?" I exclaimed. That shocked me. Was that possible? I decided to ask. "Is  
that possible?" I asked the man.  
  
"Well, it must be because that's exactly what happened." he said with a sad tone.  
  
"But luckily, we still have a chance of getting him back."  
  
"Wait, what happened to make him vanish?" I asked.  
  
"It all started a long time ago, in the 2000s. Prizmle, Sephiroth's great great GREAT  
grandfather wanted to succeed in being the being to end the world. He lived in what we  
know as LA. One of the men who was fighting against him, Bruce Valentine, was the hero  
of that time period. He was so close to stopping Prizmle and his evil doings...but then the  
unexpected happened. Prizmle had a limit break unknown to everybody but himself. He  
killed Bruce. He looked just like Vincent simply because Bruce was his great great great  
grandfather. Vince has been sucked into the portal because his great great great grandmother  
was six months pregnant when she heard the news. She miscarried due to many problems with her health  
after hearing of her husband's death. She was carrying one of Vincent's relatives. After many years the  
portal has taken back what shouldn't have been delivered. Only the portal has taken  
Vincent back to the time of his great great great grandfather. Only his fellow  
AVALANCHE members are qualified enough to help him out of his time of need," the  
man explained.  
  
Tifa and I had blank expressions on our faces. We turned to each other and her ruby  
red eyes met mine. She shook me and said, "Do you know what this means?!"  
  
"No?" I replied scratching my head.  
  
"Two words my friend:" she began, "Time travel." A wide smile spread across her  
face.  
  
"Precisely." The man got up from the booth and walked out of the bar.  
  
Tifa shot up from her seat and started dancing in the middle of the bar. I watched,  
embarrassed for her at the booth. "Pssst, TIFA!" I whispered to her.  
  
She spun around still smiling. "Uh huh?"  
  
"We still have to tell everyone else," I said in an "Um, hello?" sort of tone.  
  
"Oooo, let me tell them," she said gleefully.  
  
"Be my guest," I laughed. "What happened? You were so sad when you came to get  
me. 'Cloud, Cloud! Something terrible has happened!' " I laughed mimicking her.  
  
Tifa punched me in the arm. "I wouldn't be talking, Mr. 'Is everything all right?' " she  
said mimicking back. "But I should be sad. I mean, Vincent is stuck in the 2000s. I mean,  
who knows what could have happened to him by now? We need to find someone who can  
help us help him."  
  
"Right. Who's the smartest member of AVALANCHE?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, I would think Vincent was, but we have to help him so he's out of the  
picture."  
  
I thought about this for a moment. When I finally spoke up I said, "You know, Red is  
pretty smart."  
  
"You're right, he is!" Tifa exclaimed turning towards me. "Okay, when we tell him  
we should ask him to build the time machine."  
  
"Good idea," I agreed. We had reached Barrett's house by this time so we walked up  
to his door and knocked.  
  
"Whaddya want, you punks?" he said as he opened the door. "You guys finally  
inviting me to the wedding?" he joked laughing in his deep voice.  
  
We both rolled our eyes at him. "No, we're here to tell you something very  
important," I began.  
  
"Very important," Tifa said emphasizing the word "very."  
  
Barrett closed the door behind him and walked down his front steps to sit down on  
the last step.  
  
"Good choice,' Tifa said sitting beside him. She explained the whole story to him.  
When she finished Barrett stood up and yelled every obscenity in the book.  
  
"MOTHA*BEEP*!! HOLY SHIZNIT! HOW THE F**K DID HE- DAMN!! THAT  
SHIZNIT CAN'T BE F**KING TRUE!!" Barrett bellowed at Cloud.  
  
"Why do I get the blow when she's the one who told the story?" I said wiping his spit  
off of my face.  
  
"The point is that we need to gather everyone up and go save him! For once, the girls  
won't be the damsels! Feminism baby!" Tifa said clawing the air.   
  
Barrett and I rolled our eyes and started walking to Cid's house. We told him, walked  
to Yuffie's, told her, and then went to Red's home. "Red?" I said walking up to him.  
  
"Look who it is," he greeted. "What do we have to do now? Who's in trouble?" he  
asked almost as soon as he finished his greeting.  
  
"Damn, how'd ya know what was why we're here?" Barrett asked.  
  
"It's not often that ALL of you come to visit me," he said inquisitively.  
  
"See, told ya he was smart," Tifa whispered in my ear. She walked up to Red. "I  
promise we will all visit you more if you can help and be a part of something we all have  
to do together," she told him.  
  
"What do you guys need?" he asked.  
  
Tifa explained everything to him. "And now to help him we're going to need a time  
machine. Cloud and I thought you were the smartest out of everyone so we decided to ask  
you to build it." She turned around to see unhappy faces of the other AVALANCHE  
members.  
  
"I'm smart!!" Yuffle exclaimed.  
  
"I'm smarter than that bitch!" Cid protested.  
  
"I'm the smartest motha-" Barret began.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" I finished. A smile crept onto my face. The opportunity was too  
great to pass up.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Barrett growled.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it," Red agreed after talking it over with Tifa.  
  
"Great! So how long do you need? Two months? Three?" she asked.  
  
"Months? Girl, I can do it in a week," Red said smugly.  
  
"Oh, I see," she said smiling. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Nope, just come back in a week," Red said. We all went over to him and thanked  
him. We left and went our seperate ways for the week.  
  
  
## A Week Later ##  
  
We all decided to meet up at Red's. He had a wrench on his back when he walked out behind from the device. "Whoa," we all  
said as we looked at it from afar. We all ran toward it and walked around it.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Incredible!"  
  
"Daaaamn!"  
  
"Suh-weet!" we all were saying.   
  
"Um, how does it work?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Everyone, here's the grand tour!" Red said motioning for all of us to follow him  
inside. It was pretty sweet. It looked like a bus. Eight seats, huge panel in the front seat,  
and a round glass looking thing.  
  
"You guys can sit in the seats, and we can begin our trip as soon as I show you all of  
these buttons," Red instructed taking the driver seat. He pointed to each button as he told  
what their function was. "This button opens the machine, press it once to open and twice  
to close. This button ...." Red continued. This went on for about five minutes. "And THIS  
button is pretty special. I found music from the past while building this. I guess the portals  
crossed or something." Yuffie and Tifa "Oohed" at this. Red turned on the radio and  
Shakira's "Objection" came on the radio. Yuffie and Tifa began dancing in their seats.  
  
"This is awesome music! Why don't we have cool devices like this anymore?" Yuffie  
screamed over he loud music.  
  
"Good question!" Tifa said flinging her arms around. Red turned off the radio. "Hey,  
turn that back on!" Yuffie said reaching forward and pressed a button.  
  
"NO! That's not the radio button!" Red said, but it was too late. The device had  
started.   
  
"Countdown: 10, 9, 8..." a voice began.  
  
"Close the door!" Barrett yelled from the back. Red closed the door.  
  
"7, 6, 5..." the voice continued.  
  
"Here we go you guys," Cid said.  
  
"4, 3, 2...." the voice continued.  
  
"Fasten your seatbelts!" Red cautioned.  
  
"1..."  
  
* A/N: Whoosh, I've been up for a while writing that. It gets better, I promise! Please Review and I'll post  
the next chapter in a couple of days! * 


	2. On The Other Side Of The Portal

* A/N: Hey, I'm back with another *guhroovy* chapter! I hope you enjoy it! *  
  
## Barrett's POV ##  
The machine lifted off of the ground and began to spin around rapidly. "Holy F**K!  
What's goin on?!?!" I screamed.  
  
"We're going back into time!!!" Yuffie and Tifa yipped together. Dah, women.  
  
"Hey, can we listen to music while we're going?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yeah, Pleeeeeeeaaaassseeeee???" Yuffie begged.  
  
"Ugh, okay, this will be about a half hour ride anyway," Red gave in. He pressed the radio  
button and music came blaring through the speakers in the back. "I'm Gonna Be Alright"  
came on the radio. Tifa and Yuffie began dancing in their seats again.  
  
"What is up with them and music?" Cid asked me.  
  
Cloud answered him by saying, "It's a girl thing. Some things just weren't made for men  
to know."  
  
Cid and I laughed heartily. I thought about my wife and daughter at home most of the  
way. I didn't know how the hell long I was going to be in the past. I was really gonna miss  
them. Song by song played until it was "the rap ten." I guess it was a fancy was of saying  
ten minutes of "rap" music. A song called "Boughetto" came on. It had a good beat. I  
started bobbing my head. I could sense weird looks from Cid, Cloud, and Red so I turned  
my head to look at them. My senses were correct. Cloud had the funniest look.  
  
"You?" he said almost closing one eye. "You like this music? This is nothing but a fast  
talker with a good beat. I would have thought you'd be the last person to like this music."  
Cid and Red nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, well, shows how much ya know me, huh?" I shot back. They always jump to  
conclusions. And they're always the wrong ones too. F**k them. I kept bobbing my head  
regardless.  
  
"You go boy!" Yuffie said to me.  
  
"Don't listen to those retards!" Tifa yelled. They kept dancing and I bobbed my head  
along with them. I kept looking back and bobbing my head to them. Pretty soon we had  
arrived somewhere. The time machine stopped spinning and Cid looked like he was going  
to faint.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be f**king sick!!" he screamed. "Red, open the door, and speed it  
up!" Red opened the door and Cid ran out and hurled right outside of the machine.  
  
We all had disgusted faces on. One by one, everyone got off the machine, stepping over  
the puddle of vomit sh*t. Some colorful things with wheels were speeding by us. We were  
standing on hard cement with yellow and white dashed and solid lines.  
  
"Get offa the road damnit!" someone screamed from one of the things.  
  
"F**k off!" I yelled back waving my fist in their face.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" someone else yelled from the other side of us.  
  
"What the hell is up your ass?" Cid yelled back waving his fist in the air.  
  
"You guys, we're actually in the middle of a road, and those things are cars," Red told us.  
  
"How do they work?" Cloud asked.  
  
"The same way motorcycles work," Red answered.  
  
"Chocobos are probably faster," Tifa commented.  
  
"Help me push this to the side of the road," Red commanded us. We all took a side of it  
and pushed it to the other side. On the way I threatened other cars trying to mash into us  
with my weapons. When we had completed that task Red walked over to us from his side  
of the time machine. "I've been thinking on our way over here about how we're going to  
find Vincent and Prizmle. We're going to have to keep a low profile while doing so  
though."  
  
"How can we keep a low profile with a talking wolf named Red thirteen?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Hey, I can keep quiet like a regular wolf unlike Cait Sith. Try explaining that," Red told  
us.  
  
"Why didn't we get Cait to come along with us anyway?" Tifa asked Cloud.  
  
"Oh so many reasons," Cloud said shaking his head.  
  
"Anyone have any ideas?" Red asked.  
  
I had an idea of how we could keep a low profile. A very good one if I may add. I didn't  
mention it at first because I would be the only one who would be able to follow through  
with it.  
  
"Barret...I know you're thinking of something," Red grinned. "What's cooking in your big  
head?"  
  
Now I had to say it, damnit. "We should join a gang," I told them. Everyone gave me  
weird looks.  
  
"How is a gang gonna give us a low profile?" Cid asked.  
  
"Think about it: a group of people so no one can single us out, we'll be out and about so  
no one will find us in one place, and most importantly, we might be somehow linked to  
Prizmle," I told them. I knew they couldn't decide against it after my last point.  
  
"Good idea," Cloud said. The others agreed quickly. "One problem," he started, "how are  
we going to get into a gang?"  
  
"No, I'm single," Tifa said giggling at someone from behind everyone. We all turned  
around and saw her talking to some thug off of the street. "Yes, I'll call you once I have  
time," she said turning away from him. When she turned around she came face to face  
with ours. Her grin grew bigger. "What?" she giggled.  
  
"She's our key," I said.  
  
"You got some guy's digits?" Yuffie asked. "I could probably do that to if I wanted to,"  
she added.  
  
"Digits? Oy, whatever," Cloud said rolling his eyes. He likes her, that bitch. He won't  
admit it, but I know he does.   
  
"Teef, we were just talking about joining a gang to keep a low profile," I told her. "What  
do you think?"  
  
"A gang?" she said with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it. If someone threatens you in any way I'll bust their jaw," I  
said reassuringly.  
  
"Well, in that case you can put a clown suit on me and call me Bobo!" she said smiling.  
We all laughed. We all walked down the sidewalk to a store. We walked in full of gil in  
our pockets. We looked for thuggish and ghetto clothes. I was the expert, of course.  
Cloud went into a dressing room and came out in a do rag, baggy timbs, and a wifebeater.  
  
"Word up to my home fries boyeee!" he said.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" everyone cracked up.   
  
"Oh my gosh Cloud," Tifa said snickering. "That was REALLY bad!" She was almost on  
the floor now from laughing so hard.  
  
"What? You think you can do betta, bitch?" He asked in a ghetto voice.  
  
"Sorry, but hell yeah!" she said going into the dressing room full of clothes. She came out  
with her hair in dreadlocks, a tight black tank top, baggy jeans, and a lot of makeup on. "Dis is  
ghetto fabulous, yo!" she said admiring her gear. She picked up two sides of the top of her  
shirt and said, "Check ME out!"  
  
My mouth dropped. This girl knew how to work that ghetto stuff. "You go girl," I said  
giving her some dap.  
  
Cloud was mad. "Nah I can be just as ghetto as you," he said folding his arms.  
  
"No you can't," Tifa said with attitude while shaking her head. She walked over to him  
and looked him over. "You have close to no ass, hardly a waist, and you need to loosen  
up with the hair gel....you look like a punk!"  
  
Cloud faked tears. "You hurt my feelings." He ran back into the dressing room and fake  
cried.  
  
"Somebody's PMSing," Cid said rolling his eyes. We all laughed and waited for him to  
come out so Tifa could change. When she came out we all went to purchase our stuff.  
  
"$76.88 is your total," the cashier told us. We all looked at one another. What the hell  
were "dollars?"  
  
"Dollars?" Yuffie asked.   
  
"Yes, you know, money? change? bucks? moolah?" she told us. We could tell she was  
getting pretty annoyed.  
  
"Um, all we have is gil," Cloud said laughing nervously.  
  
"Gil? What's that?" she asked him with an attitude.  
  
I sighed. Obviously, we weren't going to get what we came here for. "Come on guys, we  
don't have enough dollars to buy anything," I said turning around.  
  
"Wait a second!" the cashier screamed. I turned back around. "Aren't you Mr. T?" she said  
starting to laugh. "Is this one of those candid camera shows?" She looked like she was in  
a jungle searching for prey.  
  
Cloud looked at me and I looked at him. "What the hell is she talking about?" he whispered  
loudly. I shrugged my shoulders. Yuffie kicked me.  
  
"Yes, of course he's Mr. T, but you're not on any candid camera. Sorry!" Yuffie told the  
lady. We didn't know it then but she saved our butts.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I knew you were Mr. T!!" the lady screamed. "May I have your autograph?"  
  
"Sure," I said. I looked towards Yuffie with a "thank you" face on.  
  
"Great!" she said as she got out a pen and a piece of paper. "Could you write 'To my good   
friend Tricia' ?"  
  
"Sure thing," I said as he gave Tricia her autograph.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. T? Anything at all?" she said with eagerness in her voice.  
  
"Well, there is ONE thing," Barrett said. "Could we please have these clothes? I just spent  
all my.." I searched for a word to say. "Bucks...I spent all of my bucks at the uh, music  
store down the street."  
  
"Yes, he did," Tifa chimed in. "He was buying Elaine and I music for our morning workouts."  
  
"Yep," Yuffie agreed.  
  
"Sure!" the lady said. "You can have everything you wanted to purchase! I am so honored to have  
met you Mr. T. I've been a huge fan for a long time." She spoke very fast.  
  
"It's been nice talking to you too," I told the lady. "But my friends and I need to go now. I have  
a...meeting with....some men about some shoes...yeah."  
  
"Okay, bye Mr. T!" the lady said. She waved at us as we left the store.  
  
"Phew!" we all said the second we were out of there. We all went into an eatery and changed in  
the bathrooms. We threw all of our old clothes away, and then waited for night to come.  
  
## Later That Night ##  
"Are you ready?" Red asked us. He had a leather jacket on and some sunshades.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Tifa said with her thug outfit on.  
  
"You better F**king believe it!" Cid said with his jersey and baggy pants on.  
  
"Of course!" Yuffie said with her ghetto fabulous outfit on. She had a huge wig on, gold lipstick,  
long fingernails, a tank top, a super short skirt, a purse, and ten inch heels.  
  
"I thought I was 'the key'," Tifa laughed.  
  
"You're good at being ghetto," Barrett laughed along with her.  
  
"Cloud, you ready?" Red asked.  
  
"Ugh, sure," he replied. He had cornrows instead of his usual spiky hair, his do rag, a wifebeater,  
and his timbs on.  
  
"Then let's go," Red said leading the way out of the alley they were resting in. We all followed   
until we reached the parking lot of a grocery store. There were bunch of guys smoking near  
the back corner of the store. "You guys ready to go over?"  
  
Tifa inhaled and then exhaled. "Yeah, I'm ready." Everyone else nodded, and then started walking.  
As we got closer one of the guys noticed us and slapped one of the other guy's arms to get his  
attention.  
  
"Look what we got here," the first guy said.  
  
Yuffie knew this was her cue to do something. "Hey guys," she said as she walked up to them. She  
dropped her purse behind her. "Oops," she cooed, "I'd better pick that up." She bent over in front  
of their faces slowly so that they could take in what she was throwing at them.  
  
They all whistled, and yelled oohs and aahs. "I wanna take you home tonight girl," one of the guys  
said.  
  
"You want a little dark chocolate?" one of the guys said to Tifa.  
  
"Do you want some white chocolate?" she said back.  
  
"Yeah girl," he answered with a half smile.  
  
"Can't have me, this is my boo," she said grabbing Barrett's arm.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is," he said looking her up and down.  
  
"We want to join up with y'all," Cloud said.  
  
They all burst out laughing. "You...want to join...with US?!" one guy said trying hard to breathe.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna laugh some more?" Tifa said lifting up her fist. She had a bracelet with sharp  
spikes on it.  
  
"Naw," one said. "We'll let you and your friends in but the whole white boy attitude on that one," he  
said pointing to Cloud, "hasta go."  
  
"White boy attitude? Man, I am down with it!" Cloud said with hand motions...which he impersonated  
poorly.  
  
The gang members laughed. "Aight, we'll let you in, youse funny."  
  
"Yeah boy! Damn, dass what I'm talkin about!" Cid yelled.  
  
"Yeah, well we gotta lay some things down for you first. First of all, we's the Threataz...we bad,  
knamean? The baddest mothaf**kas in alla LA," one member said. The rest of the members barked like dogs. We snickered at this action.  
"I'm Nappy Dawg," the member said.  
  
"I'm Ruff," one with a patch on his left eye said.  
  
"I'm D-1," a burly one said.  
  
"Peace EZ," one with an afro said.  
  
"And I'm D-Licious," another one said. He looked like a pretty boy. I looked at Tifa and Yuffie's  
faces. They were grinning at D-Licious, and he blew them kisses. Damn pretty boy.  
  
"Tuhnight," Nappy Dawg began, "we gonna do somethin small and get some eats from da market, iight?"  
  
"Aight," we all said to him. We all followed him into the food market.  
  
He turned to us and said, "Er'body grab a couple thangs and meet me at da fronta da sto'."  
  
"Is it okay if I just get a couple pints of ice cream? I need to keep my weight up," Tifa said  
pushing out her boobs.  
  
Nappy Dawg's eyes popped out. "A..da..yeah...you keep that up girl," he managed to spit out.  
  
Tifa giggled to herself. Yuffie gave her some dap. Everyone got a couple of things and met Nappy at  
the front of the store.  
  
"Y'all ready?" he asked us. We all nodded. "Okay. Yo, when I say three, we run for it aight?" We all  
nodded. "One, two....three!" he yelled and we all ran out of the store. We were almost home free once  
we reached the highway.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
* A/N: Hmm...I wonder who that could be...lol. Please review, and I'll put up another chapter in a couple  
of days! Sorry for the errors...I just don't check it all that much after writing for a while. * 


	3. Help From Generations Before

* A/N: I'm getting bored with curses now ... so I'm just gonna use #%#$. Hehehe...but  
this is mostly gonna be used with Barrett, Cid, and Carter since well, they curse the most.  
I haven't gotten ANY reviews yet. People, I just gotta know what you think!! I put in my  
two cents for other stories, put your 2 cents in for mine! For those of you who don't know  
Carter, he's from Rush Hour & Rush Hour 2. Okay...I'm done. Please R&R! *  
  
## Carter's POV ##  
"What the #%$^ do you all think y'all are doin tryin to rob this lil' place?" I asked. Then  
those punkasses got the signal to turn around. "Man, even I would do somethin a lil bigger  
than that! C'mon, everybody get yo asses down here so I can get this over with. I'm  
embarrased to arrest y'all here." Damn, what the %&%#$ were they thinking? Robbing a  
#$%$*%& GROCERY store? #$%&#$, I could do betta than that. But then again, I'm  
LAPD, The most hated $#$%&$ in California. They all got theyselves down to my level  
and I frisked them. One of the big ones was loaded with weapons. #$@#%$, why da hell  
he gon' load up wit weapons...and then go and rob a GROCERY store? @!#$, I'll neva  
know.  
  
"What are you doing with my weapons?" he asked me. What a stupid ass!  
  
"What the HELL kinda question is that? What, you want me to just let you off widdem?" I  
asked.  
  
"#$*%#$%! #&*#$##$%&*" he screamed. Damn, he had a mouth. He was black too.  
What the hell was he doing with all them skinny white ashy asses?  
  
"Fuh shizzle my nizzle," I said laughing as I was handcuffing him. "You DO know what  
that means right? Or did these punks over here just brainwash you with their punkass  
notions?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do," he told me. "For sure, my nigga." (A/N: I'm black, I can say that  
all right?? Just clearing that up)  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Coo, coo, man. You all right. I'ma save you from these...I don't  
know what to call them, but whateva it is, they are so it." I pulled him aside and held my  
gun up as I was frisking the other guys.  
  
"I heard what you was sayin about us," another guy said. He was white, had blond hair,  
and wore some kinda glasses. Like he was flyin some airplane wit his wrinkly ass.   
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" I told him.  
  
"We may be white, but you don't know how WE do," he said pointing to his other tighty   
whitey friends.  
  
"Man, GET YO ASS BY THE CAR!" I said shoving him to my police car. Now the next  
person I frisked was a girl. A cute asian girl."Hey, sweetie," I started, "what you doin  
with these freaks? I can be yo supaman if ya know what I'm sayin."  
  
"It's....not....real....blood!" she shrieked. Eitha she was foreign or she was a goth lost in  
this poor ghetto gang. I went with the foreign assumption.  
  
"I...am...Carter! I...can...do...magic!" I said loudly.  
  
"Magic?" she smiled.  
  
"Magic!" I smiled back. Looks like I was gonna get some tonight.  
  
"Boy, please," she said in a regular voice. Girlfriend was trying to play me.  
  
"Girl, I think you and I should be."  
  
"Be what?"  
  
"A couple!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be arresting me?" she said disgusted.  
  
I frisked her. She had weapons in places I never knew existed on the female body. When I  
reached for some of them she did some major bitchslapping.  
  
"You betta recognize!" she said removing the weapons herself.  
  
"#$&$^!!! That $#^$^& hurt!" I yelled.  
  
"Good," she said walking over to the police car. Okay, she wasn't cute anymore. The next  
person I arrested was also a girl. She was hot too, but I had black boy behind me to make  
sure she didn't hurt me.   
  
"Hey girl," I sad frisking her. She didn't have that many weapons, damn. "Where all yo  
weapons at? A girl like you needs protection."  
  
"Whaddya mean 'a girl like me?!?!' " she said breaking free of my grip and slapping me.  
  
"$%&#$%@#$!!" I screamed. "@#@#$% that hurt!!"  
  
"Then my work is done here," she said walking over to the car. I watched her ass all the way over the car.  
  
"Fiesty girl," I said licking my lips.  
  
"Uh huh, she is. C'mon and frisk me before I break!" someone said. I turned around to see  
ANOTHER white ass talkin to me. What the hell was he talking about "breaking" for?  
Don't he know that that word has been outdated for...forever?  
  
"Now who are you?" I asked.  
  
"C-man!" he answered. I tried to keep my serious face on.  
  
"C-man? You look like a pokeman!" I said with my dissolving serious face.  
  
"Yeah...well....word up boyee!" he said. Man, I tried as HARD as I could to keep up the  
LAPD rep for serious faces all the time but he pushed it TOO FAR. I let it all out. I  
started weezing, and I couldn't breathe right, and I...just thought it was hilarious. Then I  
looked at his confused face and put my serious face back on.  
  
"Stick to the punk image, aight?" I said motioning for him to go over by the car. The rest  
of the guys with them were smart enough to run away so I ended up arresting those five  
suckas. "Okay, everybody get in the car, don't touch nothin, and black boy can sit his ass  
in the front!" They all just looked at me. "Did you hear me?" I said a little louder. I  
opened the door. "I ain't gon' be your escort the whole time. Get in the car fo' I slap  
you!" One of the girls got in the car and then the rest followed. Thass what I'm talkin  
bout. Respect my authority.   
  
"Where the @*#$&$% are you taking us?" white fly boy asked.  
  
"Where the #$^%#$^ do you think we're going?" I said turning around. "We're goin  
downtown!"  
  
"Just forget about it Cloud," one of the girls said, "we'll be able to fight the good fight  
soon enough."  
  
"Cloud? What the hell kinda hippie parents named yo ass Cloud?" I asked. That was  
ridiculous. The names these days don't have nothin to do with $$%#^ in the #$^$# sky.  
  
"My mom...she wasn't a 'hippie,' " he answered. Whateva. When we got downtown I left  
them with someone so they could be questioned. I got myself some hot wings from a  
vendor down the street. Hot wings is good. I'ma make my own hot wings machine one  
day. I'ma call em "Carter's Hot Wings." Original, right? I take afta my dad. Originality.  
Yeah, so when I was done eating, I went back to the station.  
  
"Hey man, so how long is th-WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. The place was wrecked  
like WHOA. It looked like some #$^%^ tornado hit! I looked over and my coworkers  
were all on the floor trying to move. I looked over to the other side of the room, and  
guess who it was? Those five punks. "Black boy," I said to the black man, "What  
HAPPENED? And don't give me no 'I don't know' #@*#$%. I'm trained." I said getting  
in my karate stance.   
  
"Look," he said, "let's get one thing straight. My name is Barrett," he said.  
  
"And I'm Tifa," fly girl said.  
  
"I'm Yuffie," Asian girl said.  
  
"I'm Cid, and don't @%$% forget it," wrinkly ass said.  
  
"And I'm Cloud," white boy said.  
  
"Aight then BARRETT," I started, "Tell me what the #^%^&$% happened!"  
  
"You might need to sit down before you get your #&%^#$%#% panties in a bunch when  
we tell you what's going on," Cid told me. Fine, I sat down. They explained that they  
were some futuristic retards from the future and they came to get some guy from their  
time from my time. Then they said they have to find some guy named Prizmle and his gang  
from killing that guy's great great great grandfather....RIIIIIGHT.   
  
"Uh huh, so how do you plan on doing that?" I asked. I didn't believe them for a second,  
but I figured I'd play along since they'd probably tear up my ass if I didn't.  
  
"With my help and possibly yours," someone said. I turned around to see that it was a  
someTHING.  
  
I jumped up and screamed. "#$^%! $$&&%^&! %^*^&! What the #^#%&^$% is a  
talking wolf doin here?!?!" Then I calmed down. They were tryin to freak me out. "Oh, I  
know what's goin on. You're tryin to trick me right?" I said nodding my head.  
"WHERE'S THE MICROPHONE?!?!" I yelled at the wolf. It scratched me.  
  
"Man, there's no microphone," the wolf said. Its mouth was moving so I was kinda  
freaked out that it was real. "I'm Red XIII, and I'm with those five guys over there."  
  
I dropped down to the floor. Wow, maybe they were telling the truth. Huh, crazy how  
things turn out. I joined up with them anyway in hopes of getting with Tifa. I couldn't  
resist...I could have bitten those titties right off of her if she wasn't such a $%&$% good  
fighter. "You'll need my help if you're gonna survive in this world," I said. Then I looked  
at the damage they caused in the police station. "Although I think you'll survive on ya  
own, you'll need me to help you out."  
  
"Welcome to AVALANCHE," Red XIII said. AVALANCHE? Anotha gang, I guess.  
  
"Thanks, Red. Yo, can I call you Redman?" I asked him.  
  
"Um, sure," Red said.  
  
"There's a rapper in this time period with that name, so I'll be able to say I worked with  
Redman," I said with a grin. Sure, it may have been stretching the truth a LITTLE, but  
hey, I got to work with Redman.  
  
"Whatever's comftorable for you. That's not even my real name," Redman said. "It's  
Nanaki."  
  
"Okay, I'm definitely going to call you Redman then," I said nodding my head.  
  
"Hello?" Yuffie said interrupting our conversation. "We still need to find out more about  
this Prizmle person..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"From now on, y'all officially working for the LAPD," I reminded them. They all gave me  
confused looks. "The police, y'all. Y'all gon' need a lot of disguises if y'all don't want  
anyone to notice you." They all nodded. "Aight then, let's go."  
  
* A/N: Yay, another chapter finished. I hope you guys got a couple of laughs from it! It  
gets funnier. Sorry for the bad spelling ... I was too lazy to spell check it lmao.  
Next chapter is from Cid's POV, so you know a lot of it's going to be  
censored! Haha, now review my story so far!! :-D * 


	4. Almost Showtime

* A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had other things to do and now that they're  
all out the way let's have some FUN! *  
  
## Cid's POV ##  
Now, I'm not much of a story teller but I have got to write this chapter. It's all so  
$#%^$%^ing funny. Anyhows, that ghetto !@$@#% #$^$ Carter took us downtown LA  
so we could get a feel of the area we were in. It was kind of like Midgar. There was  
always someone walking up or down the street. Some bums were living in the alleys in  
huge cardboard boxes. We were used to seeing things like that. It's #$&$%&ing sad that  
nothing's changed in the many years that have passed. There will always be homeless  
people. That's a @#^$% shame. We stopped for lunch in a place called "Pizza Hut." We  
knew what pizza was, but I don't $^&^%%&ing get how with all the technology people  
had back in those times they called a restaurant "Pizza Hut." Everyone shared my pain.  
  
"Gee, they're creative," Cloud said rolling his eyes. We all walked in and ordered two large  
pepperoni pizzas.  
  
"This better be good," Barret said. "I didn't go through all that @#%$&^#$ to eat some  
light salad."  
  
"That would actually hit the spot right now," Red said. I never new he was a vegetarian.  
Heh, who $%&%ing knew?  
  
Tifa and Yuffie were chatting about something they saw on the road. A gold chain or  
something. Tifa was wearing it around her neck. "It's blingin!" she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, girl, bling it!" Carter said laughing also.  
  
"I can bling all the way down to the floor!" she said giggling harder. Cloud had this sick  
puppy look on his face. He was leaning on his table with his chin propped up on his hand  
facing Tifa. I didn't know whether to laugh or to #^$%^ing vomit. It's not every day you  
see Cloud Strife look lovesick.  
  
"Oh yeah," Carter said licking his lips.  
  
"Mm hmm," she said winking at him.  
  
"Bling it on ova to papa," he said winking back. That Carter knows some cheesy pick-up  
lines. He's REALLY gonna win her over!  
  
"Okay!" Tifa replied grinning from ear to ear. I was shocked. Tifa's not the kind of girl to  
give into a thug wannabe like Carter. What she did next surprised me even more. Tifa got  
up and walked over to Cloud and sat on his lap. Cloud was more surprised then I was. He  
jolted up and started scratching the back of his head, something he did when he was  
embarrassed. "Whoo, you're excited, aren't ya Cloud?" Tifa said snickering. "I feel a little  
package tryin to get into the mailbox!" she said getting off of him and sitting beside him.  
We were all laughing by the time she reached the seat. Cloud was red in the face as he  
kept scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I...uh..." he mumbled. Poor guy. Couldn't find the words to say.  
#$^$^. Anyway, our pizza came and we ate. Nothing interesting happened. We just ate  
and talked about our plan of attack...and Carter was trying to hit on Yuffie. "We didn't get  
off on the right foot," he cooed," but we can make a change for the betta."  
  
"I'd love that," she began, "but seeing as you call me Asian when I'm Wutaian...it just  
messes everything up."  
  
"Wutaian? What the #$^$%^ is that?" he asked. What kind of $%&^$% doesn't know  
Wutai? I could have clocked him one.  
  
"It's something too complex for you to handle," Yuffie answered. "Meaning you and me  
could never be." She smiled and then finished her pizza.  
  
When we were done we figured it was about time to start working on our mission. "So  
where to?" Tifa asked.  
  
"The Federal Bureau of Investigation," Red answered. We all gave him confused looks.  
  
"Also known as the FBI," Carter added.  
  
"It's like the police, only to a higher level," Red explained.  
  
"Right," Cloud said.  
  
"It's only a couple of blocks away from here so c'mon, can't be wastin any time," Carter  
said moving into a fast walk. When we had slowed our pace down it was in front of a tall  
red brick building. "Here it is," Carter told us. Carter had this huge act before we went  
inside. He talked to some security guards and gloated about how he had saved the city a  
couple of times with his partner Lee. He put on a pair of sunshades and then motioned for  
us to follow him. I guess he was trying to make believe that we were his #$^$%&^ing  
posse. We all walked in to see a set-up like it was the President's house. It looked nothing  
like a police station. Offices had nice leather chairs, nice desks, a black dell computer with  
a flat screen...the whole setup.The computer looked like a nice gift for Shera, come to  
think of it. "Yo, I'm here fuh da case," he said walking into a big open room full of FBI  
agents.  
  
"Case?" one of them asked. He was towards the front of the room. He looked like he was  
president or associated with the president judging by his seating. He was seated atthe left  
of three chairs at the front of the room.  
  
"Yeah man, Prizmle and all dem cats," Carter said.  
  
"Oookay...um, who are your companions?" the agent asked.  
  
"Oh, them? Uuh...excuse me," Carter said. He turned to us and whispered, "Should I tell  
them your real names?"  
  
"No, we can't exist in any time period besides our own," Red answered. "Say we're your  
posse like you want us to be."  
  
"Oh, aight, Redman." He turned back to the agent. "They're just my posse. My agent, my  
publicist, and some groupies." Tifa and Yuffie pretended to giggle.  
  
"Posse? This isn't the media, folks," the agent said turning back to the work on his desk.  
"Take your posse and yourself somewhere else."  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said before that?" Carter said getting smart. "I said we're here to  
work on the case. Just because they're my posse doesn't mean they'll be working as my  
posse."  
  
"Then what purpose will they serve?" the agent said not looking up.  
  
"Partners," Carter said. We all looked at him. Cloud looked the most shocked. On our  
way to the headquarters Carter told us about his past cases and how he didn't like the idea  
of working with a partner. He told us about how it was hard to accept the fact that he had  
to work with a partner. To hear him say we were his partners without us asking him to  
was shocking.  
  
"Hmm..." the agent said to himself. "All right. You want a case? You got a case." We all  
smiled. We didn't celebrate because we knew from past experiences that everything has  
strings attached and things just don't come as easily as they used to. "We gotta get a few  
things straight here. This is the FBI. That means all work, no play. I don't know how all of  
you are qualified so the next step is to train you." Barret folded his arms. "I know Carter is  
qualified, and looking at you," he said pointing to Barret, "you seem fit for the case. As  
for the rest of you..." he said looking at everyone for a couple of seconds each, "let's see  
what you've got." He led the five of us out to the "backyard" of the headquarters. We  
were on a field so I figured this was where we'd be showing the agent our skills. "Who's  
going first?" he asked as he turned around to face us.  
  
"I will," Barret offered. He stepped forward and stuck his arm out revealing the built-in  
gun he had in his arm. He made a couple of shots at a target and had bulls-eyes for each  
one. He lifted a couple of anvils with his one hand and juggled with them.  
  
"Exceptional," the agent said. "Let's see if you're good with karate," he said. He whistled  
and then two men came running from the side and lined up beside each other. They were  
big men but not bigger than Barret. "Attack," the agent instructed. Barret did so. He  
punched, flipped, kicked, and smashed with ease. Within about thirty seconds both men  
were on the ground groaning from pain. One was bruised all over and the other had two  
black eyes.  
  
"Is that good enough fer ya?" Barret asked.  
  
"Very good," the agent said raising his eyebrows. "Who's next?"  
  
"Me," Tifa said stepping forward.  
  
"Aren't you a little dainty for this?" the agent questioned. Tifa walked up to him, smiled,  
punched, and then flipped him.  
  
"Did that feel dainty to you?" she asked, still smiling.  
  
"No," the agent said breathlessly. "Let's see how you do with three of my other agents," he  
said as he was getting off of the ground. He whistled again and three female agents ran out  
to the field in full uniform. "Attack," the agent instructed again. Tifa stood in the same  
position she was in. She used one hand and one foot to attack all three while singing softly  
to herself. The three other females soon grew irascible and fought with all they had in  
them. Tifa thought this was amusing so she used meteor strike to defeat all three  
of them at the same time. She knew no one in this time period knew what a limit break  
was. When she was done she went into her military stance of victory. The other three  
females were on the ground struggling for the strength to get up. I looked over to see the  
agent nodding his head. "I like what I see. Good job." Tifa nodded. "Next?"  
  
  
"I'll go," I offered. I stepped forward. I already had in mind what I wanted to do. Nope,  
not the highwind. The agent whistled again and this time four men came out.  
  
"Once again, attack," the agent said. The four men came after me and I jumped into the  
air. They looked up bewildered. I dropped back to the ground with my spear embedded in  
it. I made sure it was a weak blow, I didn't wanna #$%$#%ing kill the guys. That one  
blow did it, sure enough. They all fell to the ground bruised and bleeding.  
  
"%^%&#%! I know you liked that, huh?" I said to the agent.  
  
"Incredible," he whispered. "Absolutely amazing. I like what I've seen so far. How many  
of you are left? Two? Okay, you," he said pointing to Cloud, "are next." Tifa smiled at the  
rest of us and we smiled back. We all knew he was going to use his big @#%#$% sword.  
The agent whistled and five men came out. It took me a while to figure out there was a  
pattern. "Attack," he said. Cloud smiled and unsheathed his sword. Two of the men ran  
around him making a circle. Cloud tried to hold back laughter as he prepared his sword for  
blade beam. He hit the strongest looking man with the first energy wave and then watched  
as the other men were hit. They all fell to the ground as soon as they were hit. They  
looked like dominos. Cloud sheathed his sword and then went back in line with the rest of  
us. #$#$^#$%, he knew he was good.  
  
The agent started sweating. "Unbelievable," he said getting out a handkerchief. "I don't  
need to see anymore. You've got the case."  
  
"Wait!" Yuffie said. "You're just gonna overlook me? I don't think so!" Yuffie stepped  
forward with fury. She attacked the agent with greased lightning...twice. $^%#$%, was  
she mad. "Now you can give us the case," she spat at him before turning around to walk  
back in line.  
  
"Ah-ah-oow," the agent managed to say. He looked paralyzed.  
  
"Yuffie!" we all yelled.  
  
"Ugh, you guys are losers," she said fishing around in her pockets. She got out a cure  
materia and in a matter of minutes he was fine.  
  
"Let's go inside for the details of your case," the agent said walking inside. We followed  
him into a small room with red lights. "You've proven yourselves worthy of the case. You  
have fighting skills, wit, and you can work together as a team. You're quite a group if  
Carter was able to accept you as his partners. I want to keep this brief so you can all start  
working immediately after sunset. Prizmle, you all know, is a mastermind. He and his gang  
disguise themselves as the Shanrya Co., a company that produces Shanrya computers.  
Prizmle has hardly ever shown his face around there because he knows that's one of the  
places we'll be looking. We don't know where his real headquarters is, but we know  
Shanrya is where some of his biggest meetings are held. Your job is to find Prizmle's  
headquarters and to stop him at all costs. We want him dead or alive. With your skill,  
there's no doubt in my mind that you can stop him."  
  
"Yes, sir," we all said.  
  
"But before you go, you must all call each other by your last names," the agent said. "For  
instance, I'm Durrain."  
  
"Jaggon," Cloud said.  
  
"Luthai," Yuffie said.  
  
"Moore," Barret said.  
  
"Graze," Tifa said.  
  
"Lowen," I said.  
  
We were dismissed after we were given our first assignment. We were to go to a bar  
uptown. The FBI suspected that there was a party there for Prizmle agents that night.  
Bring it on, #$^$#^.  
  
* A/N: Yay! That's it for chapter four! I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Review  
please! * 


	5. The First Mission

* A/N: Woot woot! Another chapter! I'm excited because this is one of my favorites so  
far. You'll see why later. This is going to be one of the more annoying chapters...fair  
warning. *  
  
## Yuffie's POV ##  
After we left the FBI agency we went shopping for suits and dresses. We were given  
about $4,000 to start off with for the mission. I don't think we needed it for shopping. We  
should have just gone back to Nibelheim and bought more materia...but it was for Vinny.  
Poor, sweet Vinny. I had to make that sacrifice for him. I sighed as we entered the store.  
It was called Boscov's. We walked around until the guys and girls parted ways. I giggled  
to myself because I knew Cloud, Cid, Barret, and Carter would get on each other's nerves.  
Why can't they get along like Tifa and me? I'll never know.  
  
"So, Yuffie, what are you looking for?" Tifa asked me thumbing through some dresses.  
Her grin grew wider and wider. She must love shopping.  
  
"I dunno...I've never really worn a dress," I answered almost embarrassed. It was always  
shorts and my tank for the most part. I only wore dresses on special occasions, and the  
dress would always be the same puke green one with the ruffles. Yuck.  
  
"You're lucky I have a knack for this sort of thing," she said walking over to me. She  
looked me over and then went into a long thought process. "Purple," she said finally.  
  
"What?" I said. Confusion spread across my face.  
  
"Purple," she started, "is your color. Not that green or khaki thing you always wear."  
  
I looked down at my clothes. I was sick of the same old thing every day. "Erm..okay."  
  
Tifa smiled at me. She then took of rummaging through the racks for purple dresses. She  
came out behind one of the racks with not one, but several purple dresses. They were a  
variety of colors, and to be honest, they were all very lovely. I walked to a dressing room  
and she followed. "Okay!" I said excitedly. This was going to be fun. I was finally going to  
be able to wear a dress that I liked! "First one!" I called and Tifa hung it over the door. It  
was light purple and was a long skin hugger. It wrapped around me all the way down to  
my ankles. "Nope," I said taking it off. "I'll die if I wear this one." I hung it back over the  
door. "Next," I commanded. This went on for about forty-five minutes. I finally found the  
one dress I liked. It was royal purple with a hint of deep red. It was made out of fine  
velvet inside and out. It had spaghetti straps and hugged my upper body curves (which,  
when I found out I had them, I yelped and sang a song about them) and then flowed at the  
bottom. There were gold rhinestones near the bottom of the dress running in a zigzag  
pattern all around the bottom. The dress showcased my perfectly sunbathed arms and face.  
It wouldn't direct attention to my almost flat chest (thank God), and to top it off, if I was  
wearing makeup and did my hair I would be a knockout.  
  
"Beautiful," Tifa said nodding her head in agreement. "Now it's my turn!" She ran off to  
find a dress for herself. I laughed and looked at my dress again. Purple really was a great  
color on me. "Yuffie!" I turned around. "Come look at this dress!" I heard Tifa's voice  
coming from the dressing room. I walked over to the dressing rooms and Tifa came out in  
a dress much like the skintight one I had first tried on. It was light blue with sparkly stars  
all over it. It came with a silver sash, which was beautiful also. It wasn't prettier than my  
dress though. Mine was great. Hers would have to settle for second best.  
  
"It's all right," I said to her. "If you like tacky things." She frowned at me and then turned  
around to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled and then turned back to me and said,  
"Yes, I do love this delightful tacky outfit," and walked off with the same smile on her  
face. Whatever. I followed her to the register where we paid for our dresses. Mine had  
cost more so I knew it had more quality. When the lady at the register rung it up I gave  
Tifa fake smile and then turned around and giggled softly to myself. When we had  
received our separate bags we walked back to the entrance of the store. The guys were all  
there ready to go. I guess it doesn't take long to buy four tuxedos.  
  
"We've been waiting for almost an hour!" Cid screamed. "What the @#%$^ were you  
doing?"  
  
"Being women," Tifa replied walking in front of everyone and out the door. We all  
followed and stood outside to wait for Carter.  
  
"Aight, y'all. Let's get in my car and go back to my apartment," he said motioning for us to  
get into his Chevy. The boys sat in the regular seats and Tifa and I sat on the tops of the  
back seats. We took in all of the lights and sights that we saw on the way back to his  
apartment. It was better than the Gold Saucer! When we had arrived we took turns using  
the bathroom and bedroom to change. When it was Tifa and my's turn I took the  
bathroom and she took the bedroom. We both spent about twenty minutes to get our  
makeup and hair done. I walked out and saw Tifa was coming out too. We both looked at  
each other, gasped, and then smiled at the rest of the group. I swear, that Carter guy  
looked like he wanted to molest me. "Lord, girl," he said walking towards me, "I don't  
know if I can resist."  
  
I slapped his hands and gave him a cunning smile. "Naughty naughty," I said before  
slapping him. "You keep forgetting we can never be."  
  
"Give me one good reason why!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm only sixteen!" I yelled back. What an idiot.  
  
"Aaaaw man!" he said with a look of disgust on his face. I scowled at him. Tifa, on the  
other hand, was making Cloud sweat. He quickly loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt  
in hopes of getting some air.  
  
"Can we open a window in here?" he said scratching the back of his head. Tifa giggled and  
then opened a window nearby. Cloud was watching her every move...and he kept taking  
glances at her rear end. Ugh, hormones. So anyway, we went to the club and we walked in  
there like we owned the place. All of the men in the house immediately drew their  
attention to Tifa and me. We gave them all sweet yet devilish grins. Girls gave Cloud their  
attention because he was looking mighty fine as well. "Okay, here's what we've got to do.  
Tifa, we're going to need you to attract guys and get some information out of them. Yuffie  
we're going to need you to hide somewhere nearby and take down the information. Red is  
outside and in case we need him he'll bust in and bite some of these freaks. Cid and Barret,  
you two will disguise yourselves as some of Prizmle's gang members."  
  
"Hold up a second," Carter interrupted. "I'm the leader of this mission so what am I  
doing?"  
  
"You're going to...sing karaoke as a distraction while everyone's pushing for information,"  
he said off of the top of his head.  
  
"Oh, cool, cool," Carter said getting up. We all left to begin our separate missions. I sweet  
talked the bartender into letting me stay behind the counter with him. I motioned for Tifa  
to sit by the counter while I hid under it with a notepad in a pen. I could hear her talking  
to some guys.  
  
"So what brings you here, fellas?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing special," one answered. "Oh surely, there must be some reason you're here,"  
she stated.  
  
"It's just a good time with a couple of guys," another one said.  
  
"Oh, so you're not bad boys?" she said with a pouty tone. I could sense that she was  
probably giving them a killer pout.  
  
"Yes we are!" a chorus of men answered.  
  
"We're gang members," one slyly said.  
  
"Oooh," Tifa cooed, "what gang?"  
  
"Prizmle's gang," two of them answered.  
  
"Prizmle?" she asked.  
  
"Mm hmm. One of the baddest boys on the block," one explained.  
  
"I see," Tifa perked. "Tell me more about him."  
  
"Well, he's quite peculiar if you ask me," one man said. "He's got white hair and these  
peculiar green eyes that sink right into you. He's always demanding, demanding,  
demanding. If you don't listen to him then you're history."  
  
I wrote all of this down in shorthand. That one guy was a fast talker.  
  
"Why do you work for him?" Tifa inquired.  
  
"It's the funniest thing. I was just walking down the street and I saw a cranny in the  
ground. I looked in it and saw Prizmle's gang members working on something. I moved  
around a bit to get a better view and I guess they saw me. They shouted something and  
the hole got bigger. I fell in and was forced to become a member. So here I am."  
  
This was a big piece of information so I made sure I had it all right before I knocked the  
countertop from the bottom twice. I guess Tifa heard because she said she was tired and  
was going to go. The men cleared the way and I got up and dusted myself off. The  
bartender came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Maybe we can get together  
later," he whispered in my ear. Why was everyone hear so sex-crazed?  
  
"Not tonight," I answered. "I've got a boyfriend." He nodded and understood. I walked  
out to sit down beside Tifa. She was giggling at Carter onstage. He was singing "Smooth  
Criminal" by Michael Jackson. He thought he was such a ladies man up there. He kept  
gesturing for girls to come up on stage and would wink at random girls in the audience.  
When the song was almost over he had maybe two or three girls up there dancing around  
him. When the song had ended he sweet talked to the girls and then they walked off stage.  
I saw Cloud peek his head out to the audience from backstage and he gave a mischievous  
grin to me. Carter walked off to make another request for a song. Cloud walked onstage  
and took off his Tuxedo top to reveal a nice button down shirt that slightly showed his  
defined muscles. Carter took a couple of steps out before he heard the rock music start to  
play. "Smooth Criminal" by Alien Ant Farm started playing and Cloud started bobbing his  
head sharply to the beat.  
  
"That stupid motha$#^$^@," Carter said walking back to the table Tifa and I were at.  
  
"As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came in her apartment  
He left the blood stains on the carpet," Cloud sang. He kept singing and then really rocked  
out during the chorus. "  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
Annie are you ok?  
Will ya tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign in the window  
That he shot you - a crescendo Annie  
Then he came into your apartment  
There were blood stains on the carpet  
Then he came into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom."  
  
I was starting to get into it too so I had to force Tifa to come with me to dance with him  
onstage. "Yuffie!" she yelled over Cloud. "He's having his time to shine. We can't just go  
ruin it for him. You know half of the bar is going to direct their attention to us."  
  
"Oh, come on," I said taking her hand and leading the way to the stage. We walked up and  
started dancing with him. Pretty soon more girls joined him and I swear by the end of the  
song more than half of the girls in the bar were on that stage. When the song was over  
another rock song played and Cloud was getting ready to crowd surf. He looked for  
Carter and then gave him a half smile before falling into the crowd. This angered Carter  
even more than he already was so he came backstage and when Cloud had come back  
safely, Carter gave him a grin.  
  
"Let me try," Carter said taking off his coat. He jumped but landed on the ground with a  
thud. Tifa, Cloud, and I looked at each other and laughed hysterically. I saw a fist slam  
onto the stage and saw Carter pull himself up from off of the floor. "Sure, laugh now," he  
said before falling back onto the floor. I looked over to see Barret and Cid getting up  
along with the rest of the Prizmle agents to leave. They tried to sneak away but the two  
doors were forced open and a man with four more men behind him stood before us.  
  
"You two!" the man in front called pointing to Cid and Barret. "We heard there was  
another group here."  
  
"Let's go!" I called and rushed backstage with everyone following closely behind me. I ran  
into another group of Prizmle gang members. I turned around to see more. We were  
trapped. We had no choice now but to fight. We all knew not to use our limit breaks yet  
so we just used our hands and feet to fight them off. I was excited because I love fighting.  
I got to try out a lot of new tricks I'd been working on. Before I knew it I had finished  
with my share of the fighting and ran towards the door where I saw the leading man from  
before.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he told me. I got into my fighting stance. He laughed. "You  
want to fight ME? And in that DRESS?" He laughed some more.  
  
"Looks can be deceptive," I stated. I punched him square in the jaw and then proceeded to  
fight him. He threw me through the door and I got up quickly and kicked him in the balls  
while he had a hold of my hands. He let go and I spun around and kicked him. He punched  
me in the stomach and I scratched him in the eyes with my right hand. I ran towards a  
sidewalk and ducked because I knew he had a gun in his hand when I ran from him. I  
didn't want to get shot so I got out of my ducking position when I heard the first gunshot  
and ran towards the back of a store. I let my back rest on the cool brick as I waited for the  
next gunshots to stop. I looked around the corner and saw the man was gone. I let out a  
sigh of relief and turned around to see a gun in my face.  
  
"Heh, and I thought you would be competition," he said while pulling the trigger. I closed  
my eyes and heard the trigger come to a stop. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and,  
without thinking, took his gun hand and twisted it so that I could get the gun from him. I  
hit him upside the head with it and he fell and blacked out.  
  
"Phew," I said wiping sweat from my brow. I walked away and suddenly felt myself falling  
and my skirt flying up. I screamed until I felt myself land on a cool cement ground. I felt  
like I would get knocked out with one more blow. My eyes adjusted to the grayish blue  
surroundings. I was inside of what looked like a factory. I saw a whole bunch of chute  
looking things overhead. I got up and turned around to see Barret, Cid, and Tifa. Carter  
came flying through a couple seconds after I had started walking towards them. Pieces of  
my dress were torn and the rhinestones at the bottom were scratched. "Wh-what  
happened?" I asked them. I heard a high-pitched scream from one of the chutes. Cid  
slapped Carter.  
  
"#$^%&&$&! IT WASN'T ME!" Carter said rubbing his cheek. All of a sudden, I saw  
spiky haired Cloud fall through and then fall through another chute. Well, we had lost him  
for now.  
  
"Hahaha," we heard a voice laugh after a while.  
  
* A/N: Wow, that almost took five hours to write. For the lyrics, I think I screwed up on  
one line of the lyrics. If you know where I messed up please leave me a review or email  
me! This chapter took almost five hours to write. It's the longest  
chapter I've written so far. The next chapter will be up soon if I get some reviews! * 


	6. In the Flesh

* A/N: No reviews XD but that's okay. I'll keep writing anyway. I have another story in  
the works. I'm brainstorming it right now...but it should be coming soon. I hope you enjoy  
this chapter ^_^ *  
  
## Tifa's POV ##  
We all looked around to see where the noise was coming from. I really didn't like where  
the whole thing was going. I didn't like the room we were in. It reminded me too much of  
the mako reactor my father was killed in. It didn't even look that much like it but the  
memory still came to mind. It was a cold place. I figured we must be underground  
somewhere. "Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"Good question," Barret answered. We all looked around and then one by one everyone  
looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think this is it?" Carter said.  
  
"This place is giving me the creeps," Yuffie started, "so it has to be."  
  
"Oh lord, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Carter screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
I gulped as I jolted around. Standing on a metal walkway on another level was no other  
than Prizmle himself. His holy white hair cascaded down his back in a loose ponytail. His  
green eyes could burn a hole through anything. His tan features made him look exotic. I  
straightened my posture from the fighting stance I was in because I didn't think he was  
going to attack. He began to walk around the walkway. Every time he turned a corner the  
metal would squeak slightly underneath his feet. All was silent..except for Carter's endless  
taunting.  
  
"C'mon widdit!" Carter said motioning for Prizmle to come down to our level. Prizmle  
only half smiled and continued walking. My eyes followed him around the room and he  
would glance over at me from time to time. I won't lie, I found him handsome. It wasn't  
usual for me to fall for the bad guy but somehow I was attracted to his features. He had cruel  
intentions for us no doubt, but we've defeated Sephiroth...I was sure we could defeat him.  
He looked at me with an evil grin. I stopped thinking and just looked at him with a cold stare. He  
disappeared through a doorway and walked into our level through another.  
  
"Oh, NOW you're ready to bring it," Carter said. God, this guy was stupid. Taunting your  
enemy is as bad as losing to him.  
  
"Bring it?" he said with a cocky smile. "My friend, the fun hasn't even started yet." And  
with that said he left and ninjas covered in black clothing jumped down from the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, perfect," I groaned getting into my fighting stance. We were encircled but not for  
long. We all started to attack fiercely. Limit break or not, we let everything go. I heard  
limit breaks everywhere after a while. They were beginning to wear us out. I used meteor strike and  
knocked out about four or five ninjas. I wanted to build up for final heaven so I fought  
multiple ninjas at a time. I looked over at Yuffie and, I swear, she was smiling the whole  
time. She was a true ninja and she didn't see this as a fight. It was play time for her. I  
shook my head and punched some guy square in the jaw. I did a spin kick to someone  
beside me and elbowed someone from behind. I kicked someone in the face and then spun  
around to see who was left to fight. There wasn't many but I was itching to use final  
heaven. I did attack after attack and every ninja that was left was on the ground in pain.I  
looked over to see Cid using the highwind on about six ninjas. Everyone else had just  
finished also. Yuffie, however, was the only one who was dusting herself off after  
dragging all of her ninjas into a neat pile by where she was fighting.  
  
"Not that rusty after all," Carter said admiring himself.  
  
"Hello? I'm the one who was fighting for you while you dodged attacks," Barret yelled.  
  
Carter shot him a look. "Don't be jealous," he said. "Green isn't a good color on a black  
man."  
  
Barret muttered something under his breath. I snickered to myself. Carter couldn't get  
along with anyone, could he?  
  
"C'mon, we gotta get out of here before Prizmle wises up and gives us more of a  
challenge," Cid reminded us. We all searched for a way out of the place but the only place  
we could go was down another chute. We all decided to be adventerous and attempted to  
slide down.  
  
"Hmm.." a voice said. There was no doubt in my mind that is was Prizmle again. "It's just  
not that easy to escape." The voice laughed and then faded away. We heard swishing  
noises all around us. We all jerked our heads in different directions only to find more  
sources of the noises. The swishing had a beat to it. Swish, swish, swash. Swish, swish,  
swash. After a few minutes of hearing the swishes they just stopped. All was silent around  
us. A rumbling noise came from the chutes and one by one ninjas dressed in white fell out.  
As soon as one slid off of the end of the chute and landed on his feet another was close  
behind him. Mind you, there were twenty or more chutes around us so if you times the  
number of chutes by about fifteen people you'll see we were clearly outnumbered. I had a  
feeling these fighters were first class seeing how Prizmle didn't send THEM out to fight us  
first. The ninjas stood in a line facing us. We all got into our fighting stances again but we  
were almost out of breath. I could tell that everyone else (besides maybe Yuffie) was just  
as tired as I was but still willing to fight.  
  
"Let's do this guys," I yelled to everyone but not moving from where I was. I mentally  
picked which ninjas I wanted to fight. A couple seconds later the fighting began. I flipped  
forward and landed on top of one man's shoulders. He grabbed a hold of my legs and  
tugged them so I would lose my balance. I punched a couple of men in the process of falling over  
and then twisted my feet out of his grip. He tried to trip me once I had landed on the ground   
but I jumped over his foot and kicked him in the face. I jumped on his fallen body to swing my arm around and hit  
someone. He ducked and then popped back up to punch me. He succeeded and I fell to  
the ground. I saw many scrambling feet so I picked a random foot and swung it (and the  
body it belonged to) toward the man who had punched me. Both men fell to the ground  
while I hastily got up and proceeded to fight more men. My limit break was building up. It  
felt like the right time to use it because I needed a couple seconds to regain more strength.  
I grabbed two ninjas by their collars, one in each hand. I lifted them off of the ground and  
jumped up into the heavens before slamming them down. Meteor strike is a girl's best  
friend at times like this. The impact on them was hard enough to make the ground shake  
and more ninjas fell to the ground from the strike. Some even fell where Cid and Barret  
were fighting (and they were about 30 feet away). I waited as three men came running towards me. They all jumped when they  
were close enough to reach me and I quickly ducked under them and kept my body to the ground. I  
got up and turned around fast enough to see them hit the ground. I laughed and then  
kicked one of them where it hurts. I slapped him and then one of his hands grabbed his  
balls and the other one grabbed his cheek. I flipped him around in front of the two other  
men so that his shoes would hit the men a couple of times. It worked and they fell  
backwards at the same time. I could feel foot steps behind me so I pretended I was about  
to turn around and then turned the other way at the last minute. As he lunged for me I  
kicked him in the back. I was getting dizzy so I had to hold onto a pipe nearby to catch my  
breath. I hung my head down and took three good inhales and exhales. I looked up to see  
a foot hit me in the face. I hit the series of pipes behind me and could feel my head  
throbbing with pain. My upper lip was bleeding and when I had fallen my dress strap had ripped.  
That was it. I got up and gave him an upper cut. When he tried to  
strike back I ducked and kicked my right foot up landing in the coccyx area. He yelped  
and then fell backwards with his hands on his lower back. "Don't mess with a lady's  
belongings," I whispered standing over his weak body.  
  
"Catastrophe!" I heard Barret yell as he jumped in the air with his gun arm ready.  
  
"Aw $%&&$% no," Carter said moving out of his way.  
  
I looked over to see Cid using dragon drive on his last group of enemies. Yuffie had just  
finished using doom of the living and that wiped out the rest of the ninjas in the room. She  
yipped in happiness and started dragging the ninjas into a pile again. I could see everyone  
was tired and just wanted to get out of here as I did. We all went to the chute we were at  
before and slid down before Prizmle could say or do anything. We weren't wimps, we had  
just had enough for one day and we didn't want to be captured due to our low MP. We fell  
into a utility closet in the back of a Chinese restaurant. We snuck out the back door and  
walked back to Carter's apartment.  
  
* A/N: Yayness...another chapter completed. The next chapter will be taking place at the  
same time this chapter was...remember, Cloud fell through another chute when he fell out  
of one. * 


	7. Our Fearless Leader Is Caught

* A/N: This chapter will reveal more of the plot and what's going on...so pay attention! By  
the way, if someone could kindly tell me what program they use to get bold and italicized  
words (and makes the words actually fit all the way across the screen) I would appreciate  
it :). I don't want my next story to look like this one lol. *  
  
## Cloud's POV ##  
After falling through that second chute (which, by the way, gave me an unsightly bruise on  
my butt) I fell onto the floor of a room. The walls were yellowish white and the door had  
no coating on it but finished wood. I tried opening the door but it was locked. My sword  
had gotten caught in the sword, and since I had been falling pretty quickly it was bent and  
scratched in many places. I sat on one of the two dull gray couches in the room and tried  
to fix my sword. I wasn't about to go out into the headquarters without my sword. Don't  
get me wrong, I knew I could fight without it, but my sword's been a part of me since I  
joined AVALANCHE.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" I heard a familiar voice calling. I looked up from my sword and saw  
Tifa standing in the doorway with a ring of keys in the hand that wasn't on the door knob.  
  
"How did you find me?" I asked getting off of the couch.  
  
"How did I not?" she said walking in. "I hope you've noticed by now that we've got a  
strong connection. We know each other inside and out. We know when the other's in  
trouble." She sat down beside me.  
  
"Yes," I said quietly but still with a stern look on my face, "I have noticed."  
  
"Kiss me," she said closing her eyes.  
  
I leaned in to her. Right before I closed my eyes Tifa's facial features began to change. My  
eyes widened and I jolted back. Her hair turned from its natural chestnut to a pearly white.  
Her ruby eyes changed into emeralds. Her skin darkened. Her chest size shrunk, and  
instead, she grew taller. "Hmm...You're not Tifa," I analyzed.  
  
The man laughed. "Of course I'm not Tifa, you fool. It's Cloud, right? Your name, I  
mean?"  
  
"Yes..." I was still bewildered as to how he could transform. I didn't ask.  
  
"I could transform because I'm special," the man answered.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "You can read minds too?"  
  
"Somewhat. I haven't completely mastered the art yet."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Well, it could have been you or any other of your friends. I was told to be prepared for  
visitors, so I made sure one of you would be sent into this room. I presume you're the  
leader?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I've gotten lucky today, huh?" The man circled around me. I turned to face him  
every time he took another step to make sure he wasn't trying to do any funny business.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. It had just dawned on me to ask.  
  
"Your enemy, Cloud. You can call me Prizmle," he told me.  
  
"Prizmle? So you're the one with the gang," I said.  
  
"Yes, that's me," Prizmle smiled.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "What's the deal with you?"  
  
"The deal? This will take a while to explain so please," he motioned for me to sit down,  
"have a seat."  
  
I sat down without taking my gaze away from him. He took a few paces until he was  
standing in front of me. He kept a couple of feet away from me.  
  
"The whole story takes place seven years ago when I was twenty-five. I had just gotten  
my master's degree in psychology. I was going home to my parents to tell them the good  
news. I took a plane and then a bus to my hometown. When I had gotten home I saw a  
huge Shanrya truck parked in my driveway. The truck was white with the company logo  
painted on the side of it. I had heard of Shanrya and what they really did instead of making  
computers. I walked up to the truck and saw tubes running inside of the house. I realized  
my parents were in danger so I rushed inside of the house. 'Mom! Dad!' I called. I ran into  
their bedroom and the sight I saw was horrifying. My mother had a tube ran down her  
throat and a red liquid was running through the tube. A Shanrya employee was trying to  
force another tube down my father's throat. My father was a great fighter when he was  
young, but at that point in his life he was a bit rusty. I snuck up behind the employee and  
kicked him in the back. My father then kicked the tube out of his hand. I watched the  
employee fall to his side. In front of me I saw the tube burst with red liquid into my eyes.  
I fell to the floor in pain. My degree had gotten soaked with the liquid. I blacked out."  
  
I was leaning over on my elbows at this point of the story. My eyebrows caved in towards  
my nose. The story was deepening and I couldn't afford to miss any of the details.  
  
Prizmle continued. "When I woke up I was in a cell. I had noticed a darker tinge in my  
skin. My hands were shaking violently. I got up and paced the cell. A Shanrya came to me  
and reported that my parents were killed from the liquid. He told me that with the  
proportions of the liquid I had, I would have abnormal problems and strengths that a  
regular human wouldn't have. He told me because of this I would be a slave for Shanrya. I  
was so angry. Angry at myself for not being able to save my parents. Angry at Shanrya for  
giving me this poison, and I was angry at the world for everything that happened. I broke  
out of the cell and was on the streets for a few years. I started this gang for people who  
felt like they needed to vent or were physically strong. For seven years every time I've  
tried to do something right I feel repulsed and do the opposite. I can't fight it. I hate  
everything and everyone. I hate you." Prizmle narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Is that it?" I asked. I sat up on the couch.  
  
"That's the bulk of it," he replied.  
  
"Why did you tell me all of this?" I inquired.  
  
"Now that you know all of the facts, you won't be learning any more about me. You can  
go ahead and fight me now if you so desire. After you're dead no one will know about my  
past. I can't be wasting my time fighting a little boys and girls club."  
  
I got up at this remark. "A boys and girls club?" I laughed before flipping my buster sword  
into my right hand using my foot. I got into my fighting stance and then struck at his legs.  
He jumped up and flipped onto the couch. I turned around and he kicked me in the face. I  
fell backwards and hit my back on the couch.  
  
Prizmle laughed. "What a weakling." He walked over to me with a demonic grin on his  
face. I swung my sword at his feet. The sword bounced off and stabbed the wall. I jumped  
up when his attention was fixated on the wall. When he looked at me again I punched him  
and kicked him in the hip. He winced in pain for a couple of seconds. He lifted me up and  
then threw me through the door. I fell over a banister and landed a couple floors down. I  
landed on my already soar bottom. I cursed under my breath before scrambling to my feet.  
I jumped a couple of yards in the air and held on to the banister I had fallen off of. I  
climbed over and ran along the walkway to find Prizmle again. "Back so soon?" he asked.  
  
I turned around to see Prizmle standing before me at the corner of the walkway.  
  
"You cannot defeat me," Prizmle laughed, "without your sword." He swung both of his  
arms out in front of him. I felt my sword pushing away from me. Prizmle was a human  
magnet. I tried to force my sword back. I had gotten it facing horizontally. I leaned over it  
and tried to walk in the opposite direction of Prizmle. I failed and flipped over the sword  
as it flew to Prizmle. I got back up and turned around. Prizmle was in a fighting stance  
with my sword in hand. "Do as I say or you know I will kill you."  
  
I reluctantly followed him. He led me to a cell.  
  
"This is the cell I woke up in when I was poisoned with the liquid. This is where I became  
legally insane. If you don't listen to me you will suffer what I suffered," Prizmle said  
pushing me into the cell. "Get it?"  
  
"Got it," I said folding my arms.  
  
"Good," Prizmle said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other members of the boys and  
girls club to deal with." Prizmle walked away and left me in the darkness of the cell.  
  
"#$^#$%," I muttered, "I hope they'll be all right. I hope Tifa will be all right." I looked  
around. "This cell is pretty small," I said to myself. It could only fit about four people in it.  
"Just put my in a straight jacket, why don't you?" I sat down on the ground Indian style. I  
let my head rest in my hands on my lap. "How am I going to get out of this one? Wait for  
a guard to come by?" I looked around. It didn't look like anyone but maybe Prizmle came  
down to the cells for a visit that often.  
  
"Hey, are you new here?" a voice said.  
  
"Y-yes?" I said turning to the sound of the voice. "Who are you?" I demanded.  
  
"My name's Mary," the voice said. "I was captured a couple of months ago."  
  
"Okay?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, okay. You wanna get out don't you?" she had toughness in her tone. She sounded a lot like  
Barret.  
  
"#$^#^ yeah."  
  
"Then I think we should work together."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"Then what's in it for me?"  
  
"Freedom."  
  
"Okay, what do we do?"  
  
"First, tell me a little about yourself."  
  
This girl's voice sounded vaguely familiar. I knew I had heard it somewhere before. "My  
name's Cloud," I told her. "I think I'm a couple cells away from you. I'm twenty-three and  
trying to save the world from a bleak future."  
  
"I see."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"You're right, I can't."  
  
"So how do we get out?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a couple of hours. My head is killing me and yours probably is too. Get  
some rest and then we'll make a plan of attack."  
  
"All right then," I said. I tried to get comftorable on the floor. I thought about the other  
AVALANCHE members before I dozed off to sleep. "Tifa..." I mumbled before falling  
into a deep sleep.  
  
* A/N: OoOo, I sense some more romance coming even though this isn't primarily  
romance. Just wait until you see the future chapters, heh. Review, please! Thanks to those  
couple of people who have been keeping up. I really appreciate your reviews :) * 


	8. A New Ally

* A/N: This will be the only chapter up for the holidays. I've got to focus on fixing my  
website since it's been on hiatus for a couple of months. This chapter will explain a little  
more of what's going on. The last chapter was pretty vague so this'll clear it up a bit. *  
  
## Barret's POV ##  
  
When we got back to Carter's apartment we found Red sitting on the couch with a laptop  
in front of him. He was wearing glasses (who knew?) and was leaning over as if he were  
focused intently on something on the screen. He jumped when he heard the door slam  
behind us.  
  
"Hey," Tifa started, "where've you been this whole time? Here?"  
  
"Here, at the library, walking down the street," he said fixing his gaze back on the screen.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Research," he answered in an isn't-it-obvious tone. "I've found out quite a bit about  
Prizmle and his gang. The gang started in 1997 in this area. Since then there are  
headquarters in many major cities in the US."  
  
"US?" Tifa said.  
  
"The United States of America," Red responded. "The US is the country that we are  
currently residing in. Anyway, since this country is one of the most dominant, or thinks it  
is, naturally, Prizmle thinks he can take this country and the rest of the world over."  
  
"So there are branches of his gang all around the #$^#$^in' US?!" I yelled.  
  
"Yup," Red sighed. "There's more. It seems that Prizmle has recently gotten more people  
to join his gang from false advertisement on television for the Shanrya computers. We're  
going to have to look out for that commercial. I read that it's very effective. Thank God  
it's on channels that most people wouldn't watch."  
  
"What channels?" Cid asked.  
  
"I think it's like Life and the Discovery Channel," Carter chipped in.  
  
Everyone looked at Red. "Fine, I won't watch TV if you won't watch TV," Red said. He  
was the only one who would be interested in Life and the Discovery Channel out of the six  
of us.  
  
"Okay," we all agreed.  
  
Red looked up from the screen. "Where's Cloud? I haven't heard him say anything."  
  
"He got caught back at the headquarters," Tifa said, frowning a bit.  
  
"Oh," Red nodded, "he'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, he's got that fearless leader thang goin' on," Carter said.  
  
Everyone looked at him but me. I could tell they were all thinking the same "thang".  
  
"It's a black thang y'all," he shot back.  
  
"What did you guys learn tonight?" Red asked.  
  
"A lot," Yuffie said fishing in her dress pocket for her notepad. She walked over to Red  
and told him what she found out and the location of the headquarters. Tifa told him about  
the ninjas and the obstacles we went through to get back here.  
  
"Oh, and Cloud totally showed up Carter!" Tifa added after everyone was done explaining  
their night.  
  
Carter clenched his fist. "That spikey ^%&#^% did not show me up, @$$%@Q$!!"  
  
"Sure," Cid said sarcastically. "Sure."  
  
"$#^$^ y'all. #$%$^ all of y'all," Carter said dismissing everyone's comments.  
  
"We've had a pretty rough night guys," I finally said. "We should get to bed and then plan  
our next move in the morning."  
  
"You're right," Red said, closing his laptop. Let's get some shuteye." We all found a place  
to sleep until morning.  
  
The next day I woke up to two hands shaking me. "Hello? Barret? We're leaving for the  
agency soon," a voice said.  
  
I peeled one eye open to see Tifa staring down at me. I opened the other one and yawned.  
  
Tifa fluttered her hand in front of her face. "Whoa there, big guy," she coughed out.  
  
"Not my $#^$%^ fault you were leaning over me," I countered, sitting up straight. "Now  
get outta here so I can groom myself properly, as you women call it."  
  
Tifa laughed and walked out of the walk in closet I spent the night in. After I had finished  
folding the blankets I was sleeping in I opened the closet door to see everyone dressed and  
ready to go. "So I guess we're leavin' now?" I asked.  
  
"Yupperdoodles," Tifa perked up.  
  
"Where are we goin' anyway?" I asked.  
  
"The agency," Red answered for her. He was wearing sunglasses "to look inconspicuous."  
He may be the smartest one out of us, but he #$^$%!in lacks common sense. "I received a  
phone call this morning from Durraine. He found out that Cloud was being held captive  
somehow, and he said that he has someone to replace him for now. Someone he has been  
meaning to put on the case but didn't when he saw how qualified we were. He says we  
won't be disappointed because his unusual fighting qualities fit in with ours."  
  
  
I nodded. "Well, let's go meet this guy, huh?" I said leading everyone out the door. We  
took Carter's car to the agency with the same seating arrangement as before. Yuffie and  
Tifa still find joy out of LA so they had to sit on the tops of the back seats.   
  
"Quickly, agents," Durrain said when we had all gotten out of the car, "this way."  
  
We all looked at one another before walking over to him. What was he going to show us?  
We followed him into a dimly lit room in the far east side of the building. "The reason for  
my hush-hush is behind this curtain," Durrain said, pointing toward the curtain across from  
where we were standing. "I don't have time for explanations about this man right now. He  
can tell you if he wishes after he is introduced. He has as much skill as you all do. I can  
assure you he won't let you down. His name is-"  
  
"Bruce Valentine!" a deep voice called from behind the curtain. A hand whipped the  
curtain aside and a man appeared before our eyes. Bruce Valentine? This was no doubt the  
man that tried to kill Prizmle but died trying. I gave Cid a look and he nodded,  
understanding. "I know you're all just itching to know more about me so I'll give it to you  
real quick. I'm twenty-five, outgoing, sarcastic, smart, and a bit of a jerk," Bruce said,  
grinning evilly at Tifa and Yuffie. They giggled. Great. Just what we needed. Another  
pretty boy. Why couldn't he just be silent like Vincent?  
  
"Yeah, well I've got looks," Carter said walking over to Tifa and Yuffie with a sly grin.  
"Girls, can you handle it?" he said with his hands on his hips. He turned to face Bruce as if  
he knew what the answer was going to be.  
  
"No," Tifa started.  
  
"We're not worthy," Yuffie finished. They both walked over to talk to Bruce.  
  
"I trust you'll all get along?" Durrain questioned.  
  
"Of course!" Yuffie and Tifa chorused.  
  
"Be on your way then," Durrain said opening the door for us.  
  
Tifa, Yuffie, and Bruce left first, talking excitedly amongst themselves. We all followed  
close behind.  
  
"Let's go somewhere where we can talk," Red said to us as we were walking down the  
street.  
  
"May I suggest the Golden Corral just up this road?" Bruce said.  
  
"All right," Cid nodded in agreement.  
  
We all ate lunch at the Golden Corral. We had a discussion about the case.  
  
"I had a feeling you would be our ally," Red told Bruce.  
  
Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"This might be shocking to hear, but seeing as you're not freaking out over a talking wolf,  
I think you can handle it."  
  
"It's seriously some freaky #$%#, man," Carter warned Bruce.  
  
"So, go on, explain," Bruce said, placing his elbow on the table top and resting his head on  
his index finger.  
  
Red explained how we were all actually from the past and were here to save his great  
great great grandchild, Vincent. We told him about how we thought he was sent into this  
time portal. "He resembles you a great deal," Red added, "only he's the strong silent type."  
Yuffie sighed at this.  
  
Bruce only nodded throughout the whole thing, but assuming that was the last piece of  
information that Red could provide he spoke up. "So I've got a great great great grandson  
who was sucked into this time period because of my wife's miscarriage?"  
  
"Yes, that's the deal," Tifa said.  
  
"Okay, then it's only fair that I give you some background information about myself and  
my days with Prizmle," Bruce said, sitting up. "I was a very quiet child. In my youth I met  
Prizmle. We had gone to school together. He was a brain. We were both kind of outcast  
from the rest of the school so we would hang out. We were best friends. It all started  
when he got involved with another gang. We were in college by this time. They called  
themselves Shanrya. Prizmle was a loyal member of the group. Once he had gotten  
involved he couldn't quit. They would find him and probably kill him. Prizmle came to me  
because he needed money, clothes, and a couple of times he needed to use my dorm for  
meeting purposes. I had a bad feeling in my guy about Shanrya, but I thought Prizmle  
knew what he was doing. In our junior year I told him to break it off with the gang. They  
were breaking him down. He never showed up at class, I could never find him in his dorm,  
and if I did see him, he had a cup of coffee in his hand. I prodded him every time I saw  
him to tell me why he got involved and if I could help him stop. He finally told me one  
day. He had gotten desperate for some extra cash. He wanted to go out to clubs like a  
regular 21 year old. He wanted to get a striptease or two. He wanted everything he  
couldn't have socially. I don't think he had ever had a true friend other than me in his life. I  
helped him forget about Shanrya. We fought against them. We won. In our senior year  
Shanrya was out for both of us. They had a strong hatred against us. We fled the college  
immediately. We weren't stupid. We knew they had probably had a huge plan to torture us  
to death. We finished college in North Carolina, where he got his master's degree. He  
went home to show his parents and Shanrya trucks were everywhere. They had gotten  
their revenge...on his parents. Prizmle was infused with mako. Shanrya captured him.  
Prizmle went mad. He's mad at everything. I haven't talked to him since college, but I've  
seen him around. To tell you the truth, I almost feel bad for him. But the man's gone  
mental, and I can't let my past interfere with what needs to be done."  
  
We were all hanging on his every word. Tifa and Yuffie had tears in their eyes.  
  
"That's so sad!" Tifa whispered.  
  
"I know! Why can't anyone have a little striptease for free?!" Carter said, nodding.  
  
"I think you're missing the point," I said seriously.   
  
"Mako..." Red sighed and then hopped down of off the seat. "We'd better get going guys. We need  
to recollect our thoughts and plan our next move."  
  
We all got up and followed him, leaving the money for the bill on the table.  
  
* A/N: Yay, another chapter accomplished. Please review and the next one will be up in  
January! Merry Christmas!!!!!!! * 


	9. The Plot Thickens

**A/N: Wow, I know it's been a LONG time since I last updated this story, but school is  
finally over, and I have time to write. This is one story I've always felt the need to finish  
because I have so many ideas for it! Okay, this chapter deals more with the plot. Enjoy!   
**  
## Red's POV ##  
  
Bruce decided to take us to his house after we ate. He led us to his car in a parking  
garage. His car did not look like the others on the streets. His was more technologically  
advanced. It was also a smooth red color. Much lighter than my coat. Of course, the  
others gawked at this piece of equipment.  
  
"Where the $#% you get somethin' as fine as this?!" Carter exclaimed, eyes bulging. "Even  
my car is not as hot as this!" Carter got in the front passenger seat and proceeded to look  
at the shiny buttons in Bruce's car. "You must have a bangin' stereo system!"

"Yes, it's pretty loud...just the way I like it," Bruce commented, looking at Tifa and Yuffie  
when he added the last part of his sentence. The girls giggled. Bruce got into his car and  
gave a demonstration of how his car and his stereo system worked. Bruce pressed a  
couple of buttons and from the rear-view windows CD-sized speakers popped out. There  
were also speakers in the back and front of the car for everyone's enjoyment. "Now, these  
speakers may look small, but they pack a lot of sound."  
  
"C-Can I?" Carter asked, switching glances between Bruce and the on/off button for the  
stereo system.   
  
"If you must," Bruce said reluctantly. Carter pressed the button and almost immediately a  
loud racket blasted through the speakers. Everyone outside of the car was literally blown  
away by the speakers.  
  
"Turn it off!" I yelled over the music. "It's hurting my ultrasensitive ears!" I yipped a couple of times before Carter finally got the message to turn the music off.  
  
"Heh heh," Carter said as he turned the music off. "Sorry to those of you who could not  
handle it. I thought it was great! Good job, Bruce," Carter said, patting Bruce on the back.  
"Good job."  
  
"Thanks," Bruce replied. "Now, if it's not too much trouble, could the rest of you pack  
into the car so we can go to my house?"  
  
"Oh, no problem," Cid volunteered. He proceeded to get everyone in the car with the  
most comfortable fit, seeing as how the car was only supposed to seat five people and we  
had seven. I figure he must have had to fit many people on the Highwind on occasion and  
knew what he was doing, so I went along with it. Once everyone was properly situated,  
we started off for Bruce's house. After about twenty minutes we arrived in his  
neighborhood. All of the houses were very big. I'd never seen houses that big in my life.  
They were very tall and very wide. The designs of the houses were beautiful, too. No one  
house looked like another. It was a sight to behold.  
  
"Wow," Tifa breathed. "These houses are gorgeous. Back in the slums NOTHING looks  
like these houses."  
  
"Forward in the future, NOTHING looks like this!" Barrett whispered. We all laughed and  
continued to gaze at the sight before us. Not too long afterward we arrived at Bruce's  
residence...if you can even call it that. It was a mansion!   
  
"Bruce," I started, "your home is incredible!"  
  
"Daaaaang," Carter and Barrett said at the same time.  
  
"Gor-geous!" Tifa breathed again. A wide smile came across her face and she turned  
around. "You must have a pretty happy Mrs. at home!"  
  
Bruce laughed and shook his head. "Well, I do. You may see her in there  
unless she got held back at work." Bruce began to get out of the car and we did the same.  
"So, then," Tifa began, " why were you flirting with Yuffie and me?" Tifa grinned evilly  
with folded arms.  
  
"I can't trust anyone anymore, so I pretend I live another life outside of my home," Bruce  
replied. He began to lead everyone up to the front steps. "But since I brought you to my  
house I guess I can't do that anymore, can I? I just have to hope you guys aren't going to  
turn on me."  
  
"You're willing to take that risk?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"You bet I am," Bruce quickly replied, turning around to face us. With your fighting  
skills, my knowledge, and an enemy like Prizmle, I'm almost ready to trust anyone who  
will fight with me against him."  
  
"Well," Barrett started, " you can trust us."  
  
"Without a doubt, man," Carter added.  
  
"Thanks," Bruce said. He turned around to unlock the door. He opened the door and we  
all walked in. Everyone gasped at the sight in front of them. The floors were marble. The  
walls were holy white. In front of me was a winding staircase with a statue at the top.  
Bruce gave us a tour of the first floor, which consisted of a kitchen, laundry room, living  
room, dining room, and game room. At the top of the stairs was a statue of two people. It  
looked as if one was on a knee and holding something up to the other.  
  
"What is this a statue of exactly?" I asked. Bruce hesitated and then blushed. He looked  
down as he explained the statue was him proposing to his wife, Shannon.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Tifa squealed, covering her mouth. "That is so romantic!" She punched  
Bruce lightly in the arm. Bruce just smiled and gave us the rest of the tour. On the second  
level were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a balcony that overlooked the swimming  
pool in the backyard.   
  
"Now that you've had the grand tour," Bruce said, "let's get down to business." Bruce led  
everyone back downstairs and into his basement. This was were Bruce held all of his  
weaponry. We all looked around, very interested in that this time period had to offer.  
Yuffie was particularily excited. Bruce had much armor, swords, and guns, but I didn't see  
any potions or materia.

"Where do you keep all of your materia?" I asked.  
  
"Materia?" Bruce asked, cocking one eye. Everyone stopped what they were doing and  
turned to look at Bruce. Bruce just shook his head. "Should I know what that is?" Yuffie  
looked as if she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Materia?" Yuffie said, walking over to Bruce. "You know, MP Plus? Enemy Lure? Sneak  
Attack? Materia!" Yuffie was looking desperate.  
  
"Sorry," Bruce shrugged. "I don't have any materia." Yuffie fainted. Everyone looked  
worried because we could each only carry so much materia at a time. We all checked for  
what materia we brought with us and put them in a pile. We had five revive materias, a  
transform materia, a sense materia, two steal materias, a poison materia, a luck plus, a  
speed plus, and three enemy skill materias. It was an odd bunch, but they would have to  
do for the time being. They could become helpful in the final battle between Prizmle and  
AVALANCHE. We equipped ourselves with the materia we felt we needed for the battle,  
whenever that prime battle was to occur. Bruce was given a revive materia along with an  
enemy skill materia. We figured he'd be able to use one of Prizmle's skills during battle.  
We hoped Cloud was holding on his own with whatever materia he had with him.   
  
"Okay," Yuffie finally said, "problem solved." She smiled as if she had accomplished  
something huge. We all continued to look around. I came across a sword in a holding case  
with a light shining on it. It was a big sword, but not nearly as big as Sephiroth's  
masamune.  
  
"Bruce," I began, "what is so significant about this sword?" Bruce walked over to me and  
looked at the sword for a moment. He then looked down. "Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"No," he replied. "I was just thinking about the last time I used this sword."  
  
"When was the last time you used this sword?" I inquired.  
  
Bruce hesitated for a moment. "With Prizmle..." he took another pause. "...Against  
Shanrya." Everyone turned around at this piece of information. They all walked over to  
Bruce and me to look at the sword.  
  
"Would you mind telling us about it?" I asked. Bruce nodded.  
  
"As you know," Bruce started, "Prizmle and I were friends. He got involved with Shanrya  
while we were in college. I was his only friend and he wanted to feel like he belonged  
somewhere because I was dating Shannon at the time and wasn't always there to hang out  
with him. Shanrya gave him somewhere to belong. He didn't make friends, he made  
partners...and after a while he wouldn't do anything unless it was for his partners. Our  
friendship took a back seat in his eyes, but I was growing more worried as the months  
went on. Finally, in our junior year I was really starting to get on him about the gang. He  
didn't look healthy anymore. He had bags under his hazel eyes." Everyone looked at each  
other.

"Brown eyes?" Tifa asked. "I thought he had green eyes."

"Before he was infused with mako, he had hazel eyes, brown hair, and he was about Cid's  
height," Bruce explained.

"Oh, okay," Tifa said. "Please continue."  
  
"Thank you," Bruce replied. "Anyway, I guess my badgering finally got to him because  
around Christmas time that year, Prizmle came to me. He wanted my help. Shanrya was  
getting him in so deep that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get out. I agreed to help  
him if he promised to leave the group alone. He swore that he would..." Bruce hesitated a  
moment. "The next day," Bruce began again, "we made plans to fight Shanrya and get  
them to leave him alone. A couple of weeks later we had our chance to fight. Shanrya had  
come to campus to find out why Prizmle hadn't been at meetings. 'Are you blowing us  
off?' one of them asked Prizmle. Prizmle said he had had enough. He wasn't going to be  
one of them anymore. Then the fight began. One of the men started in on Prizmle, and I  
unsheathed this sword. I beheaded a couple of them and stabbed some others. I used my  
karate skills to knock out some more, you know, fight, fight, fight. The details aren't  
important. What happened after both of us fought off almost all of them is the important  
part." Bruce hesitated again.  
  
"So," Carter said, "bring it on! I'm too anxious for you to just stop there!"  
  
"Sorry..." Bruce apologized. "It's just kind of unbelievable what happened next."   
  
"Don't interrupt!" Yuffie hissed at Carter.  
  
"One of the Shanrya employees, I guess the leader of the pack, got angry when we were  
winning," Bruce explained. "He started yelling things at his men about how weak they  
were and the boss wouldn't be happy with their fighting that day. Then he looked at  
Prizmle and smiled real evilly...like he knew something we didn't. And he did. And he told  
us. 'Prizmle,' he said. 'Prizmle, Prizmle. You don't know why we're following up on you  
do, you?' Prizmle didn't. 'Usually, when someone bails out on us we just find him and kill  
him, but you're different. I'm sure you know that by now.' Prizmle didn't. 'You're not like  
the other men. You're unique. The average gang member is a regular human. Do you  
follow?' Once again, Prizmle didn't. 'You're not the average human, Prizmle. You have  
strengths like no other. Haven't you noticed how easily you can slay many people with one  
blow?' Prizmle said he did know, actually. He hadn't really thought about it. He just  
thought fighting was something that was in his blood. 'That's right,' the soldier said. 'It is in  
your blood. It's been proven that your father had abnormal strengths like you.' Prizmle  
didn't believe him. 'Shall I prove it to you?' the soldier asked. Prizmle wanted proof. 'Your  
friend here,' the solder said, pointing to me. 'Would you say he is an excellent fighter?  
Prizmle said I was. 'Then let's put the two of you to a little test, hmm?' He looked to the  
rest of his men. 'Prizmle and friend, you'll each take on ten of my remaining men. If  
Prizmle dies, finishes at the same time or after his friend, then Shanrya will leave you  
alone. We took the test. I was so busy fighting my ten, I almost didn't hear Prizmle yelling  
that he had already finished. 'Prizmle is done,' the employee said with satisfaction. I  
whipped around. I couldn't believe it. Prizmle was looking around him in disbelief. He said  
it was luck. 'Finishing your opponents in less than fifteen seconds is hardly luck,' the  
employee countered. I looked over to Prizmle. Could it have been true? Why hadn't I  
known what he was capable of earlier? We had taken karate classes in grade school, and I  
never saw ANY of that! Prizmle was so angry that this was true that he started to  
shake...like, REALLY started to shake. I thought he was about to simultaneously combust  
or something. Little did I know what would happen next. He jumped up into the air and  
spun around. He created this yellow wave-thing around him and arched his back back. The  
wave-thing sped up around him and he leaned forward, spinning towards the employee.  
He hit the employee, killing him and the remaining members with him. The damage was  
pretty bad within a hundred feet radius. Everything was pretty much scorched. I found  
myself on the ground rolling in the dirt to get the flames off of me. I blacked out. I found  
myself in a hospital room the next morning. Prizmle told me he had gotten me there when  
he saw the damage he did to me. He apologized countless times and explained how he had  
no idea he could do that. I told him I'd be fine in a while, and in the meantime he should  
work out a plan for us to leave the state. He did, and within a few weeks, we were on our  
way to North Carolina. That's about it for that story." Bruce held the sword in his arms  
and swung it a few times, as if to remember the fight.   
  
"That's quite a story," I remarked.  
  
"Man," Carter said. He looked like he was in disbelief. "It's amazing how your views of  
life can change in a matter of days!"  
  
"I know this is a lot for you to handle Carter," Bruce told him. "It's hard for me, too. We  
just have to keep an open mind and go with the flow."  
  
"Aight...I can go with the flow." Carter replied.  
  
"All that listening has made me tired," Barrett commented after a moment of silence.  
  
"Shall I show you to your rooms?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Yes, please," everyone answered. Bruce led us to the second level and we all paired off  
into bedrooms. I don't know what everyone did before they went to bed, but I'm almost  
positive they were all replaying the story in their heads.   
  
**A/N: Yay! Another chapter completed! Please review and I'll put the next chapter up in  
a few days or sooner (depending on if I get reviews!!).**


	10. Meanwhile

**A/N: Here we go again! I'm sorry for lack of updates. I've been to Europe, I moved to Utah, and I just finished my first term of schoolage. I'm here now, so here's another fun-filled chapter!**

## Cloud's POV ##

I kicked a rock across the cell. It was my only source of entertainment for what seemed like days. What was I going to do to get out of this mess? "Why did I have to get caught?" I wondered to myself. "I know everyone is capable of holding their own, but I'm not supposed to get **caught**. I'm supposed to be there with them when someone else is caught. This is a whole other ballpark, and I don't like it."

"Then do something about it," Mary interrupted.

"Huh?" I turned around. Did I say that out loud?

"No," she answered, "I knew what you were thinking."

"So...you read minds," I said.

"No," she answered. Well, then how the heck did she know what I was thinking? How could I be so sure she wasn't Prizmle playing with my head again?

"I could tell by just looking at you," she chimed in again. "And you don't know if I'm Prizmle or not. You just have to trust me."

"By looking at me," I repeated. "You just knew what I was thinking by **looking** at me? That's ridiculous." I waved her off and continued to kick my rock.

"It's not uncommon for the hero to get captured. It's actually kind of expected."

I turned back around. "Expected? I've never been caught before, so this is kind of unexpected to me."

"Do you want to keep fighting me, or do you want to get out?"

"I want to get out, but unless you have some wise idea we don't have a prayer of getting out anytime soon. Guards never come down here."

"Well," she scoffed, "for your information, I **do** have a wise idea to get out of here, and you play an active role."

"Then let's hear it!" I yelled back.

"You can't be so loud, ace. Listen up."

I huddled closer to the sound of her voice. She whispered her plan to me slowly, as if I was some sort of idiot who couldn't comprehend a lot of content. "That would only work if we were lucky!" I whispered loudly.

"Look," she said sharply, "the guards come down once every couple of weeks, and I've got the feeling today is the day."

"You have a feeling," I said sarcastically.

"YES," she snapped. "Now, **please**, don't ruin this. I think he'll be down in a few minutes."

"Fine, b-"

"SHHHH!!!!"

I heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs. I maneuvered myself to the front of my cell. The footsteps got louder, but I didn't see the guard yet. I was beginning to get excited for the task ahead of me. Finally, the guard came creeping around the corner and across my cell. I leaped at his neck and wrapped my arm it. He struggled and tried to reach for his gun, but I had his neck against the bar and cracked before he could touch it. He let out a gasp and stumbled to the ground. I heard his keys fall out of his pocket and fall. As expected, they didn't hit the ground.

"Got 'em," Mary said from below. "I told you. Surefire."

"Okay, you were right. Now, let's get out of here."

She unlocked her cell, and then came running over to unlock mine. I got my first glimpse of her in the dark. She was a few inches shorter than I was. She had long hair tied back in a low ponytail. She looked so familiar. Maybe I had seen her around LA somewhere.

"Let's escape through the vent," she said breathily, and led the way. I just shrugged and followed her. She had apparently had a lot of time to think about this escape. If I hadn't had been caught she probably would have never gotten out. Good job, Cloud. She unscrewed the nails with the guard's keys and took off the cover to the vent. She crawled in and I followed. After a few guesses and turns we ended up coming out of the side of the building. "Finally," she whispered when she saw daylight.

"I wonder how long we were in there," I said, scratching my head.

Mary turned around. She said something, but I didn't catch it because I was focused on her face. She was definitely familiar. It was bugging me that I couldn't place her. She wore red overalls with a blue shirt underneath. She had chestnut brown hair and green eyes. I tried placing her, but I just couldn't do it. We walked a few blocks away from the company to make sure we were safe.

"Well," I began, "it's been fun, but I really should get back to my friends."

"Let's go to the zoo!" Mary perked up.

I gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? The zoo? Umm...you can go, but I really should be getting back to my friends. We have to-"

"Please come with me?" she pleaded. I looked into her eyes, and something about them couldn't let me say no.

"Ugh, fine," I gave in. "We can go."

"Yay!" she clapped her hands happily.

"But I have to find my friends right after," I told her sternly, much like a father to a child.

"Okay, okay, okay," she agreed. She took my hand and we ran to catch a cab. We got into one and she told the driver where we were headed. It was only maybe fifteen minutes away, so we enjoyed the scenery on the way. At one point, I felt her hand on top of mine. I looked over to her and she had this innocent smile across her face. I didn't want to see her sad, so I didn't move her hand. She was a beautiful girl, but she wasn't Tifa, and that's the only girl I had feelings for. Of course, I didn't think all of that in front of her because she could read my mind. She paid the fare since I didn't carry any dollars with me. We entered the zoo, and I saw all of these animals I had never seen before. The most I had seen were chocobos, and there were different kinds of chocobos here. Some were skinnier and some were way smaller. I didn't say anything about this to Mary because I didn't want her to find me unusual. We walked around the zoo, and soon Mary became tired. While we were riding a tram to another part of the zoo she laid her head on her locked hands in front of her, as if she was praying.

That's when it hit me.

I knew who she reminded me of. She was nothing short of Aeris Gainsborough. I didn't say anything to her about this, but I quickly reached my arm over her back and pulled her close. I stroked her back as I thought of Aeris. I didn't know if I loved her while she was alive. I definitely felt something for her, but we had only known each other for such a short time I didn't know if I had an intense love for her or if it was just a physical attraction. During the entire adventure towards meteor I was so confused. I barely knew who I was. If someone had asked me about myself, I wouldn't have known what to say. There was so much about me I didn't know about. I did know one thing for sure, though. I had loved Tifa for most of my life, before I was killed and revived. I still did. I didn't know about Aeris. When she was killed, something in me died. I think that was the case for everyone, though. She was such a special person. Not many people were like her, and she couldn't ever be replaced. I forced myself to stop thinking about her. I was confusing myself again. The tram had stopped, and I helped her off. We walked toward the long-necked horses when I spotted something unusual. A man was walking out of an animal's habitat. This was unusual, so I followed. I told Mary to follow me. The man's pace quickened, and so did ours. Finally, the man turned around and I saw fire in his eyes. He began to run.

**A/N: There it is! Another chapter finished! Hopefully you enjoyed this one. The next one will be funnier. I'm pretty excited about writing it. Please review and I'll post another one within the next couple of days!**


	11. Next Top Model

**A/N: Hmm...no reviews. Ah, well. I still can't wait to begin this chapter! I have so many ideas! This story is probably going to see its end in a few more chapters, but there will be more laughs before it does. Here it go!**

##Yuffie's POV##

The next morning we all woke up around nine. We were all gathered around the table eating breakfast and talking to Shannon when the call came. "Hello?" Bruce answered his cell. "Yes, they're all here. Okay, go on..." Silence. A confused look came across his face. "At a fashion show?" he asked, bewildered. "Hmm. Strange, but yes, okay, we'll be there." He hung up the phone. "Our next assignment is tonight at a fashion show."

"Why the #& they gotta have some bull#$ assignment at some fashion show?" Carter asked in a high voice. "Why can't they be some normal gangstas and blow up somethin'?"

"Do you WANT them to blow up something?" Bruce answered.

"$$# no!" Carter yelled back.

"Then what's the problem?" Bruce asked in return.

"My problem is they stupid!" Carter answered.

"Do you ever shut up?" Bruce said, ticked. He turned his attention to Tifa, who was standing over by the window rubbing her shoulders. "Tifa? Are you all right?"

"No," she simply answered. She didn't turn her gaze from the window.

"No, you're not," Bruce said, seriously. "What's wrong?"

"He's still out there."

"Who's still out there?"

"Cloud!" she yelled. "Cloud is still out there! Why isn't he back? He was supposed to be back by now."

"I don't know, Tifa, but we have bigger things to worry about."

"I can't stop worrying about him. I can't stop until he's back here with us."

"I'm sure he'll return soon. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who could be defeated by this world."

"Maybe you're right." Tifa turned to look at him for the first time. "What was our assignment again?" she asked softly.

"We're going to a fashion show!" I answered. "Wait, what are we supposed to do there?"

"Beats me," Bruce answered.

"Aight, y'all," Carter started, "y'all gonna thank me for this one. I have THE BOMB idea."

"We're not doing anything with bombs!" we all shouted.

"I didn't mean it literally! $!" he reassured us. "I just meant that I have a really good idea." He rubbed his hands together and a maniacal smile crept across his face. "The shorties are gonna pretend to be models, and they'll look out for the gang members."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Cid said.

"And then when they give us the signal we bust them #&# up like we did last time," Carter finished.

"I take that back," Cid said, shaking his head.

"**You** busted them up last time?" Barrett said angrily.

"Actually," Red began, "I think he may be on to something there." We all turned to look at Red. "I think the girls should definitely be on the lookout as models, but rather than fighting them right when we see them, we should trail them afterwards and fight them somewhere not as public."

"I like that idea," Bruce said, nodding at Red. The rest of us agreed that that was a good idea.

"What would y'all do without me?" Carter asked, arms spread like wings and head up.

"Find Vincent with no trouble," we all answered.

"Y'all **real** funny," he said sarcastically. "Where is this gonna be at, anyway?"

"Ontego Mall," Bruce answered. "It's about ten minutes away."

##Later that night at Ontego Mall##

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" I asked as we all got out of Bruce's car.

"Find an outfit backstage and put it on!" Barrett answered...and a little rudely, in my opinion.

"Okay, okay," I said. We all walked into the mall, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that it was out of this world (no pun intended). There were stores and stores and even a mini roller coaster inside! If every mall was like this, I wanted to visit them all before we went back in time. Who knew what kind of materia could be lost here? We spotted the site of the fashion show. Bruce looked at his watch.

"It's 6:45," Bruce said, "so you ladies should probably get back there and get dressed." We nodded and walked to the backstage area. We slowed our pace when we noticed there was a guard there.

"What should we do?" I asked Tifa.

"Just act like you're someone famous, and you're offended that they're asking for your name," Tifa answered. Why didn't I think of that? We quickened our pace again and attempted to walk in without the guard noticing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ladies," the guard stuck his built arm out to stop us from getting in. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, inside?" I answered. What an idiot.

"Don't get an attitude with me, miss," he said. "I'm not letting you two in here without your names." He folded his arms and shifted a bit.

"You act like you don't know who we are," Tifa replied, acting hurt.

"Don't give me any of that," the guard said. "Even Sarah Michelle Gellar has to give me her name to get in." What an idiot!!!

"Ugh!" Tifa said, trying not to laugh. "Fine! If I have to say it, I'm Sarah Michelle Gellar." The guard let her through.

"And who are you?" the guard looked down on me, smiling at his apparent height advantage.

"Hikki Utada," I said cockily. That was a name I remember hearing in the car on the way there. He moved aside and let me through. I saw Tifa, so I followed her into a room where women were hurriedly putting on last minute makeup and chatting.

"Sarah! Hikaru!" a woman chirped, walking toward us. "Glad to see you could make it! We have your outfits behind this curtain," she said opening up a curtain a few feet away. "Hurry up and get dressed so Francesco can put on your face." We went into the room and got into the dresses. Tifa had to help me again due to my lack of wearing them in the past. We then went to different makeup artists since we had close to no time to get a full hour of hair and makeup.

"You are ver' lucky to have such bootiful skin, honey," Francesco told me. "Utterwise, we woot have hat a dee-sass-ter!" I smiled at that comment. "Oh, honey! Dun smile! You'll ruin my creation!" I stopped quick. He finished my makeup and I went back into the room with the other models. I didn't spot Tifa, so I just waited. Pretty soon, the show started and Tifa still hadn't shown up. It was my turn to model, so I walked out. I made sure not to smile. I let my red velvet dress sway as I walked. The bold spaghetti straps stuck to me snugly as I walked, and I felt like a star. My headband had a rose on it, and I turned from side to side to make sure everyone saw it. I saw a lot of flashes come at my face, and I think I spazzed a good amount of times. I wonder how those pictures came out. I was told to strike a pose at the top of the runway, so I did a lunge as if I was about to pounce on someone. Again, more flashes. After a few seconds, I got up and walked back down the runway and into the dressing room. I quickly took my clothes off and changed. I snuck out and went to find the guys. They were standing at the back of the fashion show spot watching on.

"I didn't see anyone," I reported.

"It didn't look like you up there!" Cid whispered loudly. Carter winked at me seductively.

"Yeah, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me," Bruce commented. I smiled. He looked so much like Vinny. I thought about him for a couple of seconds there. I missed him. He was the reason I was here. Then, a certain red-eyed woman interrupted my thoughts. Tifa was walking up the catwalk. Whoa.

"HOT #$&!" Carter yelled, shoving his fist into his mouth with wide eyes.

"Look at her! Just look at her!" Barrett was barely saying the words.

"You're married, you're married, you're married," Bruce was closing his eyes and saying to himself. Tifa was wearing a black dress with polka dots that hugged her ample curves. It was sleeveless up top and had ruffles from her knees down. Her chest looked smaller because the dress covered her up without revealing cleavage. I had to admit, it did look very nice on her. Her hair was put into a bun on top of her head, with a little hat and a veil up front, shadowing her eyes. Her smoky eyes. She had gotten a good "face," as it was called.

"If only Spikey were here to see this!" Barrett said, finding his voice. Tifa had a lot of flashes in her face too, but she didn't acknowledge it. She left the catwalk without giving us any looks, so we figured they must not be there. We were about to leave, when Carter stopped.

"Oh, lord, lord. Mmm mm mm mm MMM!!" Carter said. He walked over to this dark woman and kissed her hand. "Tyra Banks! I am the man of your dreams!"

"You are, are you?" Tyra answered with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a sly smile.

"Aw, yeah, girl," he said looking her up and down.

"So then where you been all my life?" she asked, playing along.

"Never never land, never never wanting to live my life without you," he answered.

She blew him off. "That is SO tired! Holler at me when you got something better." She left.

We all left and walked around the mall a little more. We dubbed this mission as a fluke and headed out to the car. Only there was one problem. I turned around and Tifa wasn't with us anymore.

**A/N: Uh oh..wonder where she could be! Next chapter up only if I get reviews! The next one is one of my favorites.**


End file.
